Tale of Ralurist
by OdinAUT
Summary: Silver, Gold, Diamonds, Vampires, Dragons, Monsters, Elves and best of all: Dwarves! This is the Tale of seven great drunks...ahh, I mean champions. Watch as they forge their own destiny. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Of Beginnings and Destiny

**Of Beginnings and Destiny**

In the beginning there was nothing. Then the great smith, Armok, came and upon his anvil of creation he forged multiple worlds with multiple stories. Many were thrown away, unsuitable for his needs, but one pleased him, for it had the potential to become something great. He sat down and watched as coincidence and destiny took hold.

It was the year 480. Enough time had passed that there was no one alive anymore that saw the beginning except for the most evil and vile creatures and the mortal races did their best to live their lives to the fullest. In the mountainhome of one of the mountain civilizations, otherwise known as dwarves, a commotion was taking place.

"You can't stop me Ast, I have to leave" "Don't be stupid Urist, why would you throw away everything you have achieved and leave. You are the best miner we got. You can mine entire tunnels in the same time it takes Destot to brew a barrel full of dwarven beer….mmm beer". These two are Urist and Ast, friends since early childhood. "You know I can't stay Ast, I have to go and I won't back down now. And Destot is leaving as well". "WHAT, I can't live without his brew….fine have it your way, give me a minute to pack my things." While Ast ran quickly down to the lower levels, Urist smiled a little to himself. "Knew I would get him that way".

Half an hour later Urist looked at the six dwarves before him. There was, of course, Ast, a masterful smith and passionate lover of drinks, who was currently looking at the barrel that was loaded on the wagon. Beside said barrel sat Destot, brewer and cook, who glared at Ast to make sure he would stay away. The brew had to last a few days after all. On the wagons other side stood Lokast, butcher and farmer, who was currently throwing one of his kitchen knives into the air only to catch it again at the handle. Most dwarves felt uneasy after watching him do that more than 10 times, but so far he never hurt himself. In front of the wagon were the three female members of the group. Ning, doctor and hobby fisher, Shin, woodcutter and carpenter and Comnith, mason and crafter. Urist felt proud that only the best, brightest and thirstiest (in Asts case) joined his noble cause. "So why exactly are we going to travel for DAYS under that hideous daystar again Urist?" Shin sure likes to complain a lot, but she is definitely worth her salt. "I never thought you would have a problem. Your name translates as "bright" in the common tongue after all". "Yeah, I will never know what my idiot of a mother thought when naming me that".

A round of laughter was her answer. "I told you all the reason and it has not changed. The nobles" he spit on the floor after saying that word "believe me to be a threat to their power and want me out. It seems I have too many supporters here" "Or it could just be the fact that you spent an entire week with two of the baron's daughters in the mines. I hear they were so sore they could barely walk when they came back" Comniths smile and Urist's red face were enough to send the rest into another laughing fit. "ANYWAY, I found a pretty good place to settle I believe. Take a look at this"

The map Urist showed the others was very detailed. It showed the picture of a mountainside, a small plain and a river along with a list of ores and stones. "How do we know that it's accurate?" This time it was Ning who voiced her concerns. "My father made this map. They say he could even see into the deepest parts of the mountain and know what he will find". Of course that was just a rumor, but usually Urist's father was indeed right. Some say it was plain dumb luck though. The other six nodded and soon they were heading out.

At first they felt nauseous and sick to the stomach and soon all seven of them where retching and throwing up everything they had eaten. Cave adaption sure was awful to deal with. The days of travel were hard, especially for Ast since food and drink were rationed ("I'm more than a drunk you know") but after a week the seven arrived at their destination. The land was indeed beautiful, lush green fields, a sparkling river and a mountain with smoke coming out of it. "Why is there smoke coming out of the mountaintop?" Ning looked up a little uneasy. "Ahhhh, very nice location Urist", Ast was rubbing his hands and, turning around to Ning, he answered her question with a bright smile "Magma, the blood of the mountain. No need to cut down trees for the forges". "You got a problem with cutting trees Ast?" Comnith looked at him with surprise. "Oh no don't get me wrong. I don't care for the trees but now all that wood can go directly in Shin's caring hands" He looked towards that dwarf in the back, wiggling his eyebrows. Shin stared back without batting an eye, saying nothing. "Ok enough with the bland pick-up lines (Hey!), you guys unload the wagon, Ning can go catch some fish for dinner (Yay) I'll mine us an entrance". Urist walked straight for the mountainside with his pick and started. For humans and elves, who never saw a true master a work, this must have looked like magic. The stone seemed to melt away in front of Urist while he sang a happy song about booze and plump helmets. It took him only a few hours and the others could move all the stuff from the wagon inside. While they all sat together it a temporary meeting area, Comnith turned around "So Urist did you find anything of value?" "You could say that" he pointed to a wall where he stopped his work for the day "that's Galena. You know what that means?" She shook her head, but this time it was Lokast who had an answer "Silver". "Correct, now we just need to find a suitable name for our new home". A big discussion followed that lasted until deep into the night. In the end it was decided the new name should be "Ralurist", or in the common tongue "Silverdagger".

The next years saw Silverdagger prosper. Obsidian was found, as it was natural in a volcano, and promptly used to build every workshop. The dwarves honor this stone above all others, for it is the blood of the mountain made solid. As predicted by Urist, silver in enormous quantities was excavated. Ast, though usually more concerned about his drinks, personally calculated the size of one room so the maximum amount of forges and smelters could be placed. He even measured the correct tunnels beneath so all workshops could be best connected to the magma pool inside the mountain. Destot was given enough plump helmet seeds and space to create farms that could supply 100 dwarves. His brews became even better the more he made. Lokast, in an untypical bright moment, placed cage traps all around the plains. When a wild herd of unicorns came through, they were captured and Lokast spent hours talking to them until, at last, the animals were tame and could be placed on the meadow outside. Crafts from unicorn horns, cheese made from their milk, soft clothing from their hair and tasty meals from their flesh were made. Shin and Comnith both got their own workshops and stores of wood and stone. They created beds, tables, chairs, mugs, barrels and everything else that was needed. Ning continued to bother Urist to carve her a room for a hospital, so she would be ready if something happened. He refused until a boulder he was hauling fell on his toe. No hospital was ever build quicker, completed with a well. Ning treated him ("You big baby") and the others whenever they hurt themselves, which happened fairly often, rising in skill and profession.

Trade became regular. Nish, the emissary and caravan leader from the mountainhome, brought them whatever was asked for and more. He was also more than happy to share information and the newest gossip. In exchange for his wares he always walked home with bags full of silver figurines, rings and crafts.

Trade with the humans was also booming. Daratan, the human trader, was a little shocked when he suddenly found dwarves so close to his usual resting place by the river, but soon learned that trading with them was indeed well worth it. The dwarves would ask for weapons, animals, drinks and fruit. The wagons were indeed lighter after a few days. Daratan himself, having been a curious guy since birth, learned a lot about the way the dwarves lived, their religion, their values and thoughts. In turn he taught them about his race. In time a close friendship between the humans and dwarfs formed.

The first meeting with the elven caravan was…cold….to say the least. Urist was well known for his hatred of elves, so it was no wonder that the gate (5 retractable bridges places atop of each other, one retracting to the left, the next to the right and so on, a true masterwork made by Comnith) was closed. Urist himself stood in front of the gate, his pick in hand. When he saw the elven trader though, something changed. The young elf reminded him of someone, like a friend he forgot about long ago. Many words were spoken between the two just outside the hearing range of the rest of the caravan. Suddenly Urist slapped the elf on the arm and turned around. "Open the gate Comnith, Ce and his buddies wish to trade". After the gates opened two dwarves rushed out, the female one taking Urist by the arm and the hauling him inside, while the other stood in front of the traders. "My name is Ast and I ask you to stay here until this is sorted out." Meanwhile Urist found himself in the hospital with two female dwarves looking down on him. "This reminds me of something that happened a while ago…" a slap on the head silenced him. "He wanted to trade with the elves Ning". "WHAT" she rushed to her laboratory and then back to him, giving him multiple colored drinks and feeling his pulse and head "Have they given you something Urist? Have you eaten something they handed to you? Maybe they used some kind of toxic vapor?". "Will you two calm down please?" Both still looking slightly disturbed motioned him to continue "Believe me I still hate elves but this trader is different. I have spoken with him and I think we can trust him.". "He's delusional, clearly". "Agreed, maybe we should hit him with a rock or something" "Enough both of you." His tone made it clear that the argument was over "We will trade with them and ONLY them, no other elf will set foot inside Silverdagger while I live". That at least sounded like their leader again. So, as always, they trusted his word. And so the trade with the elves began. Other elven caravans came but, just like Urist said, they were sent away immediately. Only Ce and his entourage were ever allowed to enter. Because of the massive income, Ce was given the "honor" of becoming the new diplomat. When he next arrived, he went straight to Urist, looked him dead in the eye and said just two words "tree quota". After just two second both started laughing like maniacs and went to have a drink. Later that evening Shin came up to them to ask what had bothered her the entire day, "Sooo...does that mean we have to cut less trees now?" Urist threw back his head and started laughing so hard he promptly fell backwards from his chair. Ce just smiled and answered her "Cut as many as you want. They are just trees, they'll regrow". From that day forward, Ce and his friends were treated like any other resident of Silverdagger. With just a few words the elf had eradicated any mistrust that had remained.

Migrants arrived and the population grew and after only ten more years more than 200 dwarves called Silverdagger their home.

It was at this time, that destiny decided to mess around a little. Ce and his caravan have been absent for more than two years and Urist was getting restless. "What's keeping him? Do you think something happened?" Ast, who also though highly about their friend, was standing beside him on the lookout atop the gate. He put an understanding arm on Urist's shoulder. "I don't know old friend but I doubt he is hurt. After all he once took down a Werebeast alone right?" That was indeed true. A few years ago a Weredeer attacked the fortress. The dwarves were just getting ready to defend when suddenly Ce and his caravan arrived. One shot from his bow and the werebeast was dead, arrow to the knee, ahhh head. "I know Ast but I can't shake this uneasy feeling. Something is brewing and it's not Destot." As Urist turned around to go inside Ast stopped him "What's that over there? Seems like someone is coming" Urist was back immediately looking in the direction Ast was pointing. His shoulders sank when he realized who it was "Just Nish...might as well have a drink with him and order a few things" Urist went back inside while Ast looked up toward the stars "Wherever you are Ce, I hope you are alright".

It was indeed Nish that ran towards the fortress and what was more important, he was alone. While this was unusual, it wasn't unheard of. Sometimes Nish was so full of energy that he ran ahead of the caravan. This time however, it seemed more urgent. Nish ran inside and straight for the count. "Count Nosim, I wish to talk to you" "Nish, has it been a year already?" The count was a good guy. Even though he was a noble he cared more for the dwarves of Silverdagger than his own needs. He almost never issued a mandate and when he did, it was always for stuff the fortress needed more of anyway. "You know how things go here, everything you can possible talk about, you can talk to Urist." Yes Count Nosim but still, its important news.". "I'm sure Urist can take care of it" and with those words he walked away. A good man true, but an ass and lazy like any other noble. Nish immediately went to the lower levels where Urist's office was located. He went inside and, after a quick greeting, sat down in what felt like centuries. "You seem a little out of breath Nish, long travel?" "You could say that" Nish smiled a little while his breathing slows down. "Here you go boys, two drinks". A beautiful female dwarf handed them their drinks. "Thank you Comnith, I see you are expecting. When's the big day?". "A few weeks from now actually" She smiled sweetly while caressing her stomach. Turning around Nish looked directly at Urist "Your first?" "Yes and we couldn't be happier. Even though she constantly threatens to geld me if a look at other females". Nish let loose a healthy laugh while Urist looked a little uneasy, but the cute and understanding smile of Comnith never vanished.

"Now Nish, the usual?" "Actually Urist, I have something to tell you." "Oh?" Urist never liked it if Nish had to tell him something because usually they were bad news. "What happened?" "The king died". "Well that's good" Nish and Urist looked a little surprised to hear Comnith say that. "What? Everybody knows that the seven of us only left and founded Silverdagger to escape that old fart". "Well she is right Nish. The king was old already". "That's not the problem. He fell in combat". "Since when can't the mountainhome take care of a simple invasion anymore? We had our fair share and we are still here." Urist was surprised. Sure the royal guards were, for the most part, children of nobles with no battle experience, but still the mountainhome had a standing military. "Did the goblins somehow get their hands on steel weapons?" "It wasn't the goblins." Nish now had a bright fire burning in his eyes. "We could have taken that filth. No, we got attacked by the elves from "The Growing Sapling" forest retreat". Every sign of joking vanished from Urist's face when he heard that. "Tell me everything". Nish took a deep breath and began.

It had been such a nice day for the king of dwarves. He had a good meal, good booze and spoken some sophisticated words with the nobles. His wife had of course been with their daughter again. Did that woman not know that the child would be raised by the matrons? Her place was at his side. But she would learn soon enough. She was still young after all. He had also had a talk with an ambassador of the elves. The diplomat thought he could make unreasonable demands, but the king had just thrown him out. He was just about ready for another drink in his royal chambers when the news arrived. "My lord" the messenger was a little out of breath, so it took some time until he could form a full sentence "an elven army has been spotted just close to the moutainhome. They seem to be an invasion force." "WHAT. Those dirty tree huggers. So the threat about an attack was not just a bluff." He closed his eyes in thought. "How many? What about the military?" "About 400 elves, my lord, just archers and fighters. 500 dwarves are equipped and ready at your command" "Good tell them to assemble immediately" "As you wish" The messenger ran off, while the king went to his chambers to put on his armor. Finest dwarven steel. HA. Those elves carried nothing but wood, they would be very surprised he was sure. Such a small force would be no problem for him. "Did something happen?" The consort together with their child had just walked in. "Nothing of importance. Just a few elves that will soon find their maker. Come and take the child with you. She should see her father return as a triumphant hero". The child was standing behind her mother, nodding as the king spoke about her. Together they moved to the front entrance, where the military had assembled. "My lord" the captain of his royal guard came and kneeled before him "I do not think they have shown us their whole strength. Maybe we should attack them from the distance first" "NONSENSE. I will not show any weakness in front of those elves. If you are too scared to fight, fine stay here and lose out on the chance to gain honor." The captain wanted to answer but the king's face made sure he stayed silent. The king was an accomplished hammerdwarf himself, nothing was going to beat him. After a few words with the outpost liaison he walked to the front of the forces and led them outside. The consort, her child along with captain of the guard and Nish went to the lookout post atop the gate to watch.

"Why did you not fight my friend?" "Are you insulting my honor Urist?" Nish was standing and looking at his friend with unbelieving eyes. "I would have fought, but the king told me he did not need me. I would be in his way and I should do what I do best and just stay behind" Nish's words were full of bitterness. To be told you are unfit to fight was a massive insult in dwarven culture. "I am sorry friend, I did not mean to insult you, please continue." Nish gathered his thoughts "Tell me first, what do you think of the king?" "I thinks he's an ass, so I'm definitely not sad about his death". "And the consort?" "Alis? Well I was always on good terms with her. Never romantically of course" He looked at Comnith with a little fear. Her smile was still sweet but she was playing with a kitchen knife the whole time, throwing it up in the air and catching it again at the handle (a little trick she learned from Lokast). "Oh? And what was between the two of you then?". "Nothing, honest my love" Urist was sweating heavily now "she saved my life when we were young. I thought myself better than my teacher and caused a cave in. She pulled me back at the last moment. Since then she was like a sister to me and Ast". "Fine, you get off easy this time". "May I continue?" As funny as watching those two was, the story was not yet finished. "Go on Nish".

The king led his forces in a direct assault right into the elven army. While overpowering your enemy with brute force was the dwarven way of fighting, this time it proved fatal. The elves had position themselves at the far end of a clearing. Due to the dwarves cutting down the trees in this area, a small "bay" of sorts had formed. From his position Nish could see the on either side of the army, something was moving in the dense forest. Without any way to warn the king, Nish had to choose what to do next. He turned to dwarf next to him "You are the captain of the royal guard, correct?" "Yes, my name is Sodel" Judging from the expression on Sodel's face, he was aware of the danger as well. "We need to get the consort and her child out of here and quick." "You are right" Just as he said that, arrows from both side started flying at the dwarves. The barrage hit them unprepared and a third lost their life immediately, hit in the small openings between the armor plates. The king was the first to fall, having worn no helm. Just after that tigers jumped out of the woods and started attacking the rest of the dwarven army. Defeat and death was all they got that day. When the first arrows had hit, the consort had taken her child and immediately followed the two beside her to a secret passage that led out the other side of the mountain. On route they met four royal guards that promptly followed them.

"After the kings death she took the throne by law. Since Silverdagger is the second biggest fortress, she decreed it to be the new mountainhome. We separated two days ago. I move faster on my own and I wanted to prepare you for her arrival". "When can we expect them?" "Most likely tomorrow". Urist closed his eyes to think. "Thank you Nish. Take one of the free rooms to rest. I'll take care of the rest" Nish nodded and walked out. He could definitely use some shut eye "I need to talk to the miners. We have to prepare a room for the queen before she arrives. Go to bed love, you need to rest" Urist looked at Comnith with compassion. "I will, but don't take too long ok?" She gave him a kiss and both left the office. Just after they separated, Urist going to the meeting area and Comnith to their quarters, both had the same thought "Armok, what is your plan with us?"

That same evening Urist held a speech in the meeting area, telling everyone that the new queen would be arriving soon. Most dwarves in Silverdagger were not thrilled to have ANOTHER noble to care for, especially a monarch, but when they heard that the new queen was the old king's consort, they stopped nagging. It seemed she had quite a good reputation. In the same night work on the royal rooms started. Due to good management Urist had always made sure that only the ones with a knack for mining where actually assigned that job. He also made sure that they would not be distracted by other work. So most of the time the miners hung around the meeting area drinking and doing nothing. When there was work to do however, they would always be quick and precise. It was no wonder that, when morning came, four massive rooms where carved out of the obsidian layer. The stone was smoothed and engraved because, after all, the queen should be properly housed. There were picture of the founding of Ralurist, pictures of artifacts created, runes for protection and, for some reason, a very small picture of Urist and two females walking down into the mines. While most of the fortress had a good laugh, Comnith was not amused. The offending engraver was immediately delivered to Ning with a mild concussion. The smelters were burning hot combining gold and silver to create a metal worthy of the queen, Electrum. Chairs, tables, chests, cabinets, statues, sarcophagi, armor and weapons stands were created and placed strategically for the most effect. A bed, made from cat bone by a VERY strange dwarf in a VERY strange mood completed the royal cambers. Everything was ready for the queen.

Sodel, together with the last of the honor guard, was running through the woods. They were close by he knew it, they wouldn't give up. The child on his back was getting heavy. "Hurry up, you lazy idiots. They can't be far behind". He should have just left them. All the good fighters fell in battle, the only four left behind were children of some baron or count, and he couldn't care less. They started grumbling, but Sodel just picked up the pace and soon he heard nothing but heavy breathing. They didn't want to fall behind it seems. Suddenly the forest became lighter and before them appeared what seems like a paradise. A river just to the right of them, green fields with grazing unicorns and, a little bit further down, a giant gate in the mountainside, clearly of dwarven design. Sodel felt so relieved that he slowed down for a second, an almost fatal mistake. A wooden arrow passed his head just by a hairs breadth and he started running again. He could hear the others behind, their metal armor clacking with every step, yelling for someone to help them. Weak fools, screaming like little babies was not the dwarven way. Their armor was strong enough to deflect the arrows but there were gaps everywhere. The armor didn't cover their entire body and those bastards had learned where to aim. Of course the main problem was the child on Sodel's back, who was wearing just a robe. They were getting closer, but their pursuers were not far behind. Over the years of battling goblins Sodel had learned to listen even to the softest of sounds, for that could mean the difference between life and death in battle. And he could hear them, stepping on the tree branches softly, more gliding that running, bows ready. Without a miracle, they would not make it. Just as he broke through the bushes out into the open, that miracle came in the form of a dwarf military squad patrolling the area. Sodel heard their pursuers stop, they would not dare to attack a full squad with only their little numbers. The dwarf who was currently talking with the squad leader turned around and a big grin appeared on his face. Then a sound made Sodel's heart stop. A bowstring being released and the unmistakable sound of a flying arrow directly aimed at him. He tried to turn around but knew it was too late, with the heavy armor he was not fast enough. The child, already beaten up, bloody and hurt, would not survive this. A sudden flash in front of him and a metallic sound was all he heard before tumbling over.

Urist was wondering how long the convoy would take. Evening was approaching and still no sign of them. He was currently outside together with "The Ripe Apples", a squad of axedwarves, patrolling the area. He liked doing that from time to time, it took his mind of other things. The tree line where they patrolled had bushes planted along it. It served as a natural barrier in case one of their animals wandered off. He was just about to tell the warriors to return home for a good drink, when six dwarves, one being carried by the first in line, ran out of the forest beside them. Urist immediately recognized the armor of the royal guard and a smile appeared on his face. For a miner noticing the small things was very important. A wall suddenly cracking could later lead to a cave in, if not taken care of immediately. So when Urist heard the sound of a bowstring being drawn, he immediately knew what was happening. All dwarves where in full armor, but the small one being carried was not. This was the most likely target. He stormed off, drawing his steel battle axe from his belt just as the arrow took flight. Suddenly, the world around Urist slowed down, the arrow, the dwarf trying to turn around, even the wind. With five big steps he stood in the arrows path and as soon as it got close enough he split it apart through the middle with a giant swing. The world started moving again, the dwarf behind him tumbling over, swinging the child around and desperately holding it to his chest.

Sodel was sitting on the ground, the child pressed to his breastplate and staring at the dwarf before him with wide eyes. Such speed combined with hitting an arrow mid-flight and that faint blue glow could only mean one thing. "Martial Trance". It is said that this power resides within every dwarf, but can only be awakened by the most seasoned warriors after years of harsh training. But the one in front of him didn't look like a warrior. He was not even wearing armor. The dwarf turned around, smiled and helped him up while the axedwarf squad ran into the forest to search for the attackers. "You're right, and luckily I can control it otherwise your child would have died." He looked a little closer, noticing the wounds. "Poor thing, we should get her to the hospital immediately". As they set off towards the gate, rest of the honor guard in tow, Sodel though it better to clear the starting misunderstanding. "This is not my child". "Oh? Who is she then?". "This is the new queen".

Urist's eyes went wide as he heard that. "I thought the king's consort was supposed to be the new queen?" "She was but…" It pained him to talk about it. "Let's take her to the hospital, afterwards we talk." Sodel could just nod. Urist led him down the stairs into a hallway that ended at a massive stone door. He pushed it open to reveal a really well stocked hospital as well as two female dwarf currently in talks. "You need to take it easy Comnith, you can't just hammer the stone like you used to". "Oh please I'm far better now, this was just a fluke". "Fine have it your way, but don't come crying to me when Urist…" Ning turned around in time to see a trio of dwarves enter. "Urist! We were just talking about you". She smiled but immediately realized that something was up. There was no smile in Urist's face like usual. Instead he looked grim as he lead the other dwarf inside. The newcomer put a little girl, no older than 13, in the table before her. With medical professionalism she scanned the girl over. "Who did this to her? The poor thing is almost dead. Don't worry, its nothing I can't fix." She shot the newcomer a quick smile. "She will probably be out for some time though". "Do your best Ning" Urist was already turning around, leading the other dwarf outside "the new queen's life is in your hands now". "Yeah, yeah I'll take care….WHAT?" but her yell only hit the already closed door.

Outside the rest of the honor guard were getting restless. They had noble blood after all and should be treated as such. When Urist and Sodel returned one of them stepped in front of them. "I demand to be brought to the highest noble in this hole. Being treated like a commoner, it's an outrage! We are of high blood and..." He didn't get any further because Urist's fist was already hitting him on the cheek. "You will demand nothing in this fortress, boy. You will do as you are told, or I'll make sure you patrol the caverns for the next year. ARE WE CLEAR?" The guard was sitting on the floor holding his cheek and could do nothing but nod. "Good, get to the meeting hall, there they will tell you where you are needed." He turned around and started walking again.

Sodel was lead down further into the mountain, past a giant meeting hall, a graveyard and a prison, finally arriving in a small office. He was gestured towards a chair and the other, Urist the female called him, sat down opposite of him. He put a mug full of a bright yellow drink in front of him. "Sunshine, it helps against the pain". So he did realize then. "Who are you?" "My name is Sodel, I am the captain of the royal honor guard". Urist nodded to himself and looked at him again. "I am Urist, leader of this fortress. Tell me Sodel, what happed while you were traveling here?" Sodel took a large gulp, emptying half the mug. The brew indeed seemed to unwind something inside him and he began to talk.

The sun was just beginning to rise as the eight dwarves packed up their things. Sodel was currently talking with Nish "You are faster without us. Silverdagger must be informed." "Don't worry Sodel, I will be swift" They shook hand and Nish ran off. "Where is Uncle Nish going?" The young girl sure was perceptive, Sodel thought she would be too preoccupied to notice him leave. "He is going ahead to inform Silverdagger about us". "OK, does that mean we get a party?" Sodel could just laugh and shake his head a little. Everything they had to go through and that child was talking about partying. "Maybe, young one. We will see". Alis came up to them together with the rest of the honor guard. "Don't worry sweetie, Urist will make sure you won't be bored". "Yay" The girl was hopping a little with her arms stretched above her head. "We really shouldn't be going there. I still remember what that guy did while he lived in the mountainhome". "You should not talk bad about him, after he left there was no one who got even slightly close to his skill in mining." Alis turned around, looking daggers at…she couldn't even remember his name, not that she cared anyway. Sodel meanwhile was amused. Getting put down by the queen in front of everyone sure hampered your will to speak up again. He had always liked her much more than the king. At least she had fire. "Pack up, we need to move. Your highness, you and your daughter will be in the middle. You four take up the rear. Don't break the formation." They stared moving again, always trying to stay in open areas where they could spot any enemy. The day went on, and no attack came. Maybe they did outrun their pursuers. The following night was the same. It was quiet, too quiet to be precise. Not even the animals dared to move. When the sun finally rose again, the group was glad to be able to move again. They had just set out, when the ambush hit. At first the quiet hit again, as if even the wind forgot to blow. Then the sound of arrows in flight reached their ears. "ATTACK, TAKE COVER". Sodel himself ran in front of the queen and princess while the rest hid themselves under their own shields. "Useless cowards. PROTECT THE QUEEN". They did not move, while wooden arrows were still raining down on them. Alis had taken up a shield herself and did her best to block the barrage. Then a sound behind her made her flinch. When she turned, she saw an elf, standing above her daughter. The child had grave wounds on arms and legs and was bleeding heavily. Motherly instincts overpowering reason, she threw her shield away and with an almighty scream, threw herself at the attacker. Having learned the old art of fighting, Kisat Dur, she broke the arm holding the weapon with one swift punch, kicked and broke one knee and just as he came down took hold of his head. With a swift and resounding crack, the elf's neck broke. "So much fighting. This doesn't scare me". Just as she finished him off, another barrage of arrows came. Her shield was too far away, so she did the only thing she could. Alis threw herself on her helpless child, blocking the arrows with her own body. Sodel, as he saw what happened, immediately went to her side. She looked up at him, eyes clouded "Take my child to Silverdagger, Sodel. Make sure she survives". "But I can't just leave you here, my lady". "GO, that's an order from your queen. Protect her, protect Kinem…" Sodel grabbed the unconscious child and called his man to follow. Holding her on his back, he began to run.

"We were able to destroy the old bridge of Casem on the way, so their main troop couldn't follow us, but some just made it across. You know the rest. We ran and finally made it to Silverdagger where you saved us." When Sodel finished the story, he looked up and saw Urist sitting with closed eyes and a pained look on his face. One hand was on his heart and a single tear rolling down his cheek into his beard. "She was like a sister to me. But you carry no fault Sodel." He looked straight at him, no sign of hatred on his face "I left her behind, who knows what those beasts did to her body". "You followed her order and protected what was most important to her." Urist put a hand on his shoulder "You need to forgive yourself friend. It was not your fault". While it would still be some time before Sodel could accept what happened, this night he made the first step.

Meanwhile Ning was having different problems. "Why, in Armok's name, are you IDIOTS even here?" Before her stood four dwarves in royal armor. While that armor would normally look good on any dwarf, theirs was full of a bright green substance. The one in the front held up his head high and looked at her "We were told you needed help. Why nobles such as us should do such menial tasks, I will never understand. You could have told us, that we were not supposed to touch this closet." The closet in question was smoking and different colored substances were running in every direction. "You were not touching it, you were RUNNING AROUND LIKE CHILDREN AND KNOCKED IT OVER. NOW GET OUT". Ning started throwing scalpels and boxes and everything she could get her hand on. The honor guard high tailed out of the hospital, passing a few dwarves in the process. Soon the story about how Ning almost killed four nobles could be heard all around the fortress. "You would think that after Urist decked one of them, they learned their lesson" Comnith said while carrying the soap bars, sutures and a bucket of water over to the bed of the queen. "They are little, pampered noble babies, what did you expect?" Comnith smiled before looking at the child with worry in her eyes "So young and already so much responsibility". "Poor thing indeed. She's in for quite a shock when she wakes up. Well, let's get started shall we?" Through years of having to treat smashed fingers and toes, broken arms and legs and various form of poisonings, Ning has become quite a legendary doctor. Most of those injuries were thanks to a hellish contraption of Urist, called the "Danger Room". A squad of new recruits would be put inside this room and then, with the pull of a lever, multiple wooden training spears hidden underground would shoot up. Ning had to agree it was quite effective in training dodging, armor and shield usage as well as using the weapon to deflect an attack, but until they figured out which combination of armor protected them best, the injuries skyrocketed. When Urist came up with another idea, the "Shaft of Enlightenment", Ning took Shin's mallet and hit him over the head so hard he was in the hospital for an entire month. After he woke up, he had totally forgotten about it and no one dared to remind him in fear of Ning's wrath. The two of them worked the entire night, Comnith taking the occasional break because of her situation, cleaning wounds, suturing and setting bones. When morning came, the young queen's treatment was complete. Urist and Sodel walked in just as Ning finished. Sodel ran up to her with pleading eyes "How is she?" "I did everything I could for her. Now we have to wait." While Sodel went to the queen's bedside, Ning walked over to Urist. "Can you tell me now what happened to this child? And what's this about her being the queen?". "No worries Ning, I'll tell you but let's wait for the others." Just as he said that, the door to the hospital opened again and in walked the Count Nosim along with Nish, Destot and Lokast. Shin and Ast came in last, holding hands like they always did. They were talking quite loudly while still outside, but as soon as they crossed that invisible line into the hospital, even the count got quiet. Ning made it clear that patients needed rest and quiet and no one dared to cross her. Ast was the first to speak up "So why did you call us Urist. Has Alis arrived already?" "Alis won't be coming…" Urist closed his eyes for a second to gather strength and before any more questions could be asked he began to retell the stories Nish and Sodel had told him. When he finished shock was written in the face of everyone present. Count Nosim had to sit down through the story and was currently holding his face in his hands. The faces of the rest were a mixture between fury and sadness. Ast however looked like he was thinking hard. "Nish, you said the elves came from "The Growing Sapling" right?" "Yes, why?" Ast turned to Urist, looking unsure how his friend would react. "That's Ce's home". Urist looked down "I know. I don't want to believe that he has a part in this, but…we should make our peace with the fact that it could be possible." While all of them where thinking about what they just heard, a small voice spoke up. "Does that mean my mommy won't come back?" Urist looked up and saw the young girl, no queen, look at him directly, small tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid so. Your mother died a hero, but sadly even heroes can't return from the dead." The queen looked down to the ground, shaking and sniveling a little. Then she suddenly rubbed her eyes and looked back at the group again, her eyes hard. "She told me it was possible. She said that if the worst happens, I have to run and get here as fast as I can. Urist and Ast will protect me." The two dwarves in question stood straight and walked over in front of her. Then both simultaneously got down on one knee, lowering their heads "We will put our lives on the line for you, my queen". "Have no fear, we will crush your enemies. No one shall lay a hand on you while we live". The young dwarf reached out and put one hand on each head "I accept your vows and I shall trust you unconditionally. Now rise." Both of them stood up again. The queen's hands were shanking a little, something that did not go unnoticed by Comnith. "While I appreciate the need a strategy meeting, the queen needs rest. Can we talk about the rest tomorrow?" The bell for lunch had just sounded, but everyone present felt a little tired already. All of them nodded and left, thinking and coming to terms with what they heard. After some quick words from Ning, Sodel left as well. After the door closed, only Comnith, Ning, Shin and the young queen remained. The three adults stood around the bed of the girl, who looked up at them with questioning eyes. Suddenly the queen found herself softly embraced by all three of them while Comnith whispered "Even for a queen it's ok to cry if she lost something precious. You don't need to hold back anymore. There is no one here but us." At first the girl still fought with herself but after Ning and Shin told her the same she finally gave up and started crying. Big round tears where rolling down her cheeks while she called for her mother. Just outside the door, Urist, Ast and Sodel stood, listening. "Why did they tell us to leave?" "We are males, warriors, she didn't want to appear weak in front of us. We can be glad the girls noticed it. If you keep feelings like that bottled up, they can eat you." "But aren't they warriors too?" "Yes, but only a female can understand a females mind." Urist looked surprised at that rare insight from Ast. "I always told you I'm more than just a drunk" he said as he turned around and walked away. Sodel was still standing there, clutching his chest as if every sob from Kinem was tearing him up a little as well. "There are a few rooms on the lower levels with old furniture. We don't need that stuff anymore so if someone were to smash them apart, I'm sure no one would care" Sodel nodded and walked away as well. "Hope he understood that Ast meant him as well". With one last bow to the door, Urist left. He needed a plan, and a good one.

The rest of the day passed uneventful. The girls rotated in staying with the queen, who, after crying for hours, was back to sleep now. The others were aimlessly wandering around the fortress, working, thinking, planning or, in Sodel's case, throwing a tantrum in a locked room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Of Preparations and Secrets

**Of Preparations and Secrets:**

Urist had been planning and reading reports until deep into the night and when all of them gathered again in the hospital, where tables and chairs had been conveniently placed in front of the queen's bed, he had…nothing. "Nothing?" Ast looked at him deadpanned "I can't really plan something until I have a deeper knowing about their tactics. If we just try to overpower them we might get mutilated like the king." Ast looked like he had an idea but was not sure about it yet. Urist just let him be, when he got it worked out he would speak up. "However we got a few reports. I got bad news, good news and really bad news. What do you want to hear first?" "Chronological order please" Lokast said leaning back a little. "Fine by me. So the bad news: The Ripe Apples found a few traces of elves but they were already gone. Sadly they couldn't catch anyone. The patrols have been doubled so they will probably stay away for now. The good news is, I got a letter form Ce." At that announcement everyone looked up "It's a pretty detailed report about the elven army's strength and movement. Considering what Nish and Sodel told us it seems accurate." "Looks like he is still on our side then" Ast said relieved "I seems so, yes. He promised to send more information as soon as possible. And that report is also the very bad news. It seems the king of "The Growing Sapling" is going all out. He came with his entire military. That's 2000 foot soldiers, 1000 archers and 2000 mounted warriors. Plus some king of secret troop no one seems to know more about" "More than 5000 elves? The most we can draft up are 150. How are we supposed to beat them?" Nosim looked shocked. "Normally Count, I would say superior tactics and surprise but…" "Didn't Ce write something about that?" Comnith asked surprised. Ce was not known for doing things half assed. "It seems they leave him in the dark on purpose, thinking he might betray them". Urist was lost here. Ast looked up, seemingly having come to a conclusion "We have to ask to old ones for help" Everyone looked a little uneasy, while Urist's head hit the table with enough force to shake it. "I had really hoped it wouldn't come to that" "Who are this "old ones"?" the young queen spoke up for the first time. Every one of the inhabitants of Silverdagger started fidgeting. No one wanted to be the first to speak. Urist saw that he had no choice though "3 year back we had a few…strange…deaths. People completely drained of blood. It turned out we had a pair of vampires inside the fortress. We found them and well…" He rubbed the back of his head. Comnith spoke up quickly "We imprisoned them in the lower levels" "YOU WHAT?" Sodel was standing now looking at them unbelieving. "You let those monsters live? And the queen was here unprotected the whole time? WHY?" Before someone could answer Shin stood up and walked up to Sodel, their noses touching "You DARE assume we were not careful enough? That we would allow them to roam around at night? That Urist and Ast would not protect the queen after yesterday's vow? That the three of us standing by her side the entire night could not protect her? I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INSULT THE HONOR OF ANY OF US, SODEL!" He shrank back a little at that onslaught. Before he could yell back however, Urist spoke up "ENOUGH!" His voice was booming a commanding, leaving no room to argue. "We will not fight one another. Save it for the elves" Both sat down again sending out dark looks. "We left them alive Sodel, because they have valuable information. Those two are in this world since the very beginning. They have seen and remember things that others forgot about long ago." "Will they help us?" Kinem looked a little afraid but her eyes showed determination. "That depends on their mood. Let's adjourn this meeting while Ast and I go talk to them." "Allow me to accompany you" Urist was surprised to hear the young girl say that. "Are you sure my lady? Are you rested enough?" Kinem looked at Ning who, after a careful look, nodded. "Alright then. Sodel I assume you will come along too?" The dwarf in question nodded and helped the queen up. Thirty minutes later they were walking through what seemed to be the deepest part if Silverdagger, even though Urist assured them they had dug down much deeper. Before them a giant door appeared, made completely out of obsidian with runes inscribed in it. These runes had the clear meaning of keeping whatever was inside from ever breaking out. "When we are inside, they will most certainly try to scare you." Urist said to Kinem. They had decided that the queen, being the dwarf with the most authority, should lead the talk. "It's a past time for them. Try to force them into submission and they will fight you. Show them an unbreakable will and they will relent" Sodel and the queen nodded and, after another deep breath, Urist opened the gate. The room inside was not big but of a strange design. On the wall just opposite of them was a floodgate and to the left and right fortifications, closer together than usual, made of obsidian spanned the entire length. These were covered in runes as well. As soon as the door closed, the torches that lit the room went out. A crackling sound came from the left.

"Do you see that Nazush. The first visitors in six months." He crackled again "Yes, I see them Recus, they look tasty, especially the young one." Kinem was just about to twitch when she remembered Urist's words. "My name is Kinem and I am the queen of this land". She stood proud, even though she was leaning on a crutch. Suddenly two faces appeared left and right of her, still behind the fortifications, but threatening none the less. Kinem did not move and held her ground. If it weren't for their burning red eyes and long teeth you would think them no different than normal dwarves. No wonder vampires were so hard to find. Their crackling laughter filled the air, chilling everyone to the bone. Both stretched their arms out, trying to grab whatever was in range. Kinem did her best to hold in the fear building inside her heart and held her ground. The arms stretched over an unnatural lengh until…"Would you two idiots stop that already?" Urist had his arms crossed in front of him, looking disapproving. "We get no fun with you around, Urist" Nazush snapped his fingers and the torches lit up again. In the warm light you could see that the "cells" were actually well furnished. Both had a bed, table, chair, armor and weapon stand, cabinet and chest. Other floodgates on the end of each of the rooms seemed to connect to the one in the middle. "Please forgive two old dwarves, my lady. But we had to test you to see if you are worthy." Nazush smiled a little her, not showing his teeth "You have shown us an unbreakable will. For that, we honor you" Both then bowed before her. Sodel did not trust them however "You are different, than what I expected" "And what did you expect? Two blood crazed beasts roaming around in steel cells, jumping at anything that moves?" Recus looked at him amused "Well….yes". Both vampires threw back their head and started laughing, not crackling like before but full of joy. When the laughter died down again, Kinem spoke up "I was expecting the same actually. Why are you imprisoned if you don't mean us any harm?" "The thirst, young queen, cannot be controlled. If we were to roam free, we would not be able to hold back. Besides we killed…what? ...10 people in Silverdagger?" He looked at Urist who nodded. "And a total of around 1000 since we became what we are. I have seen true monsters, forgotten in the depth of this world that killed far more." He moved back to his chair and gestured the four in front of him to sit down in the chairs in the middle of the room as well. "It is definitely not paradise down here, but Urist makes sure we have everything. We even get a drink of blood regularly". Both Kinem and Sodel look at Urist, shocked and revolted. "You give them people to kill?" "Nope, I give them the barrels full of blood the merchants carry around for some strange reason." That was reassuring at least. "What do you two do down here?" "Well I'm the manager and Recus over there is the accountant." Sodel looked at Ast with a questioning look "Don't ask, we have no idea how they do it but the accounts are correct and the jobs get done." "So, what can we do for you today?" Recus was already sitting at his table counting things, while Nazush looked at them with a slight smile. Urist looked at Kinem and nodded. She then began to tell them everything that happened from the first attack up to the present. It took a few hours and Sodel had to jump in in case that remembering her mother was still too much for her. When they finished both vampires were standing, eyes burning and cold hatred visible in their faces. Nazush turn to Urist "What do you need?" "Everything you can give me. I need insight into their tactics and strategies and an idea about the most likable attack plan". "Give me one hour to write everything down. And then I expect mutilation and carnage from you Urist. These primitives deserve no less". He turned around and began to write a note. "Young queen" she turned around to Recus, who was leaning on the fortification in front of him "you carry a heavy burden. Don't let the past cloud your mind and poison your thoughts. When the moment comes and you have to make a critical decision, remember the good times. Trust me" he looked directly a Sodel before speaking the next words "I know what I'm talking about" After that he turned and started working again. About two hours later the four returned to the hospital to meet up with the rest again. In his hands Urist held detailed information on any strategy the elves could possibly use. The rest of the day was spent discussing possible defense options with the founders of Silverdagger always referring to "The Guardians". When Sodel asked what those guardians were, Urist just smiled and told him that was an information for another day. When evening came, a messenger told them that the human caravan arrived and brought along another letter for Urist. "It's from Ce…it seems the army noticed that the bridge of Casem is not usable to them. They plan to take the pass of Kisim." Good," Ast said "with the speed they are moving in, that give us another three months to prepare" Everyone nodded. "We should probably call it a night. It's been a long day" Ning looked at Kinem in particular. The young queen could barely keep her eyes open. "Let's meet up tomorrow to discuss the rest". They all stood and went to their separate quarters.

While all of Silverdagger started to prepare for what was still to come, Count Nosim had to deal with a different problem. Those four royal guards were getting noisier by the day, demanding different things. While he had diffused all situations which could have led to one or multiple deaths up to this point, it was now starting to get ridiculous. In front of him all four stood, head held high, while the one calling himself their leader spoke "With all due respect count, a single bedroom witch just a chest, cabinet, armor and weapon stand and a bed is not enough for us. We are of noble blood and deserve better quarters than the rest of the commoners. We are better warriors than any of them, otherwise we would not have been allowed to enter the royal guard. You cannot possibly expect us to house in such holes. Surely you understand us." Those four were pampered children that didn't know anything less than the best. He was sure their rooms in the mountainhome were at least the size of his quarters. To show his goodwill he had ordered their rooms smoothed and engraved. The "artistic freedom" of the engravers had gone a little overboard though and all pictures showed the four, lying in fetal position and surrounded by critters. "This entire "fortress" is unsuited to house us. It resembles a garbage pile more than anything else" The counts eye was twitching now. Thinking yourself better than the rest, he would expect nothing less from those four. But trash talking his home was not a good idea. But he knew just the way to get them back in line. "If you wish to be honored in Silverdagger, you need to prove yourself. Luckily for you a situation has arisen, that will give you that chance" Just as he finished speaking someone knocked on the door and after the count answered with "Enter" Urist walked in. The four were now starting to fidget knowing what happened the last time they met this dwarf. "You needed my assistance Count?" "Yes, indeed Urist. You see these four her believe themselves not properly housed." "Do they?" Urist turned around and looked at them. His eyes promised each one a lot of pain. "Yes. I believe it would be best to let them prove themselves." "A great idea Count. What would you have them do?" "Well you remember the situation we had not long ago? Down in the lower level?" Urist had to think a little, but finally understood what count Nosim was on about. An evil grin appeared on his face. "Ah yes" "They just told me that they are very capable warriors, as can be seen by heir armor." Everyone in the room knew that to be a lie. The royal guard were mostly just positions for nobles who the king wanted close. Urist severely doubted that any of them had battle experience prior to fleeing from the mountainhome. "Well, come on then. I have just the job for you". All four looked highly pleased, thinking themselves much cleverer than Urist or Nosim. The two locals walked them down the central staircase until they reached what looked like a wall. Urist pulled a lever on the wall and the wall started moving forward, revealing itself to be a rising bridge. After walking through another short corridor they arrived at what looked like a small outpost. At the front fortifications opened up and a small door to the right seemed to lead out. The four walked up to the fortifications to look what lay behind them, only to see nothing but darkness. The Count spoke up behind them "No your job is as simple as it is important. You are to protect this waypoint from anything that wishes to cross it. The caverns are a dangerous place and the fortress must be protected from below as well. If you can hold this place for seven days, Urist will make sure you are properly honored" The dwarf in question nodded beside him to emphasize the point. "If you can't, you will do whatever you are told to from now on and never complain again. Deal?" When the word cavern fell, all four started shivering. The "leader" spoke up again, trying to keep his voice at his typical "I am better than you" tone, but failing miserably "We accept. Are there any dangerous creatures we should be aware of?" "No, nothing in particular" Urist and Nosim had walked back and the lever got pulled again. Just as the bridge was rising again, Urist spoke up again "Though there was a report about a giant rattlesnake with wings. I would watch out in your case. You never know what lies beyond". Before any of them could answer, the bridge closed again. Nosim looked as Urist with a slight smile "You forgot to tell them that the snake has been taken care of" "Oh…you are right. I could tell them now" Urist turned around looking at the closed bridge "No, they are seasoned warriors. I'm sure something like that won't scare them" Both started laughing and went back to work. It did not even take a single day for four to start pounding on the door, screaming about a beast that is going to eat them. When Urist went in to look, he found a small cave snake in the corner of the room. Because their word was given in front of another noble, the "scared four", as they were called from now on, had to honor their word. They stopped complaining and started living among the rest of the fortress working to the best of their abilities. Whenever their "royal blood" would show itself again, a little hiss was enough to get them back in line.

It took Kinem and her council another week to come up with a plan all of them were sure would work. While planning Urist came up with another idea and, together with Ast, went to talk to the humans. "Daratan, have you got a minute?" "Urist, Ast my old friends" they shook hands "how are you? I heard there was quite a commotion going on. I am sorry for the loss of your friend" "Thank you Daratan. I actually wanted to ask you something…two somethings to be precise" "Go ahead" "Do you, by any chance, know how to create those great axes you carry around with you? And more importantly can you teach Ast how to make one?" "Hmm" Daratan was thinking hard, rubbing his chin with one hand "I'm no smith but Reton over there knows I believe. Hey Reton!" The human in question walked over "Urist wants to know if you could teach Ast how to make a great axe." "Sure shouldn't be a problem, but we have to leave in two days, so I hope you are a fast learner" he smiled, knowing that he was talking to a master smith. "No worries, and afterwards let's go for a nice drink" "Now that sounds like a good idea" and they both went off. "So, now that that's done, was there something else?" "Yes, which route were you planning to take home?" "The eastern one, over the bridge of Casem, why?" "The bridge got destroyed" "Hmm…we'll probably take the pass of Kasim then" "I would advise against that" both were now walking outside the main gate "there is currently an elven army marching over the mountain headed directly for Silverdagger. They probably won't be kind to you one they realize you have dwarven crafts loaded." "So the rumors are true then. But are they mad? Sieging Silverdagger will never work" "You honor us, Daratan, but this battle will still be intense. Is there another route you can take?" "Yes the southern one, but that will take us at least 4 months to return home instead of one. The men won't like it but I'll not run directly into an elven ambush. Thank you for the warning" Daratan held out his hand "You were always honest with us Daratan and a true friend. And don't worry. After we took care of the elves I'll send out a team to repair the bridge. When you return next year, you can take that route." He took the offered hand and both went inside for the night.

The humans left two days later with a happy Daratan and an unbelieving Reton "He managed to create a better weapon than me on his second try. How is that even possible" "Never wager with a dwarf" Daratan replied laughing. As it turns out Reton bet that Ast would never be able to create something better than him before they left. The bet was barrel full of sunshine. Needless to say Ast was very happy and very drunk the next day.

Just a week later the last of the secrets of Silverdagger was shared with the queen. Kinem had improved remarkably and was able to walk again with not problems. Running still was too much for her though, but she used her new freedom to talk to everyone in the meeting hall. Soon she was known by every dwarf and all of them seemed quite taken with her.

Before the final expedition with Sodel and Kinem, Urist had Ast come to him. "Do you remember what the miners, praise them, found last year?" "Yes I do, we have quite a stash of it now, why?" "Enough to outfit the entire army?" Ast sat down, took pen and paper and started calculating. "More than enough" he answered after a short while. "Good, I want only your best smiths to work with it. Only the best quality will do Ast" "Don't worry friend I though as much and had them train since the queen arrived. All of them are ready" Urist put a hand on his friend shoulder "I knew you won't let me down." He handed him a list of the required products. "Can you do it in time?" Ast scanned over the paper "No problem". "Good. Oh and please send me one of those great axes of yours. I want to get a feel for them." "Sure thing Urist, I'll order one of the haulers to bring you one" Ast was just about to turn around when Urist spoke up once more "And congratulations. I hear Shin is expecting" He smiled brightly as his friend turned red. Then a smile broke out on his face too "I knew we couldn't keep it a secret from you for long. How did you find out?". "With the way Shin practically skinned Sodel the other day it was either that or some booze that had gone bad. Since I know that never happens around here, only one reason remained." The friends embraced before each drowning a mug of sunshine Urist had reserved for this occasion.

Shortly afterwards Urist met up with Sodel and Kinem in the entrance hall. "I'm sure you are wondering where we are going today?" Urist looked at them with a grin. "Today I'll show you the guardians" Kinem was bouncing because of the excitement now. She had tried to ask every dwarf in the fortress about them but all would just smile and tell her that it was a secret. She had even tried to order them only to shrink a little under Comnith's disapproving look. "No taking advantage of your power, my lady" Kinem had learned that it was best not to provoke her. A pregnant dwarf was dangerous and your status was not going to save your butt. "Where are they?" "Well come on, follow me". They went to one of the walls when Urist pulled out a key and inserted it in a hole. After a sudden click, part of wall swung back to reveal a staircase leading up. "This leads to the guardians resting place as well as the upper defenses" They passed a few ballistae as well as catapults that seemed to point towards a wall. "What good is a siege weapon inside a closed room?" Sodel had long learned that everything in Silverdagger had a purpose, but sometimes he just had to ask. "The walls in front are actually retractable bridges that look like the mountainside. A simple lever pull and we are ready to fire." They climbed up the stairs, taking only a small break for Kinem's sake, and soon stood in front of a massive gate made from pure gold. The inlays depicted a joining of two great forces and riches beyond measure. As usual runes, this time meant for health and power, lined the arch of the gate. In front of the gate, two dwarves in battle armor stood guard, silently stepping aside as the trio came close. Urist pressed multiple runes in some kind of strange order and as soon as he was finished, the gate opened. What was inside, was not what his companions had anticipated.

Riches. Thousands of gold and silver coins, statues, rings, bracelets, scepters and necklaces made only from the most valuable materials. "This guardians sure like their riches" Sodel was staring ahead with unbelieving eyes. Not even the old mountainhome had a treasure this size. "Oh they do." Urist winked and continued on. A little further down he stopped and called out "Ziril, Keshan I brought someone along I want you to meet" **"Urist, is that you? What kept you so long? It has almost been a month since you last visited us"** The voice answering was booming and also very frightening, a sound that usually made you want to run away. _"Have you forgotten us Urist?"_ The second voice seemed more…soft…than the first. This was definitely a female speaking. That didn't diminish the fear in Sodel's heart however. If anything, it only got stronger. Kinem didn't move. Oh she was afraid, she was trembling like a leaf on the inside, but she remembered Urist words and again did her best to show an unbreakable will. Both Sodel and Kinem looked at Urist with wide eyes however. He was still standing there, smiling "How could I ever forget you? There has just been..." he scratched the back of his head "a lot going on." **"Yes we heard. Lokast came by to inform us about it"** Something moved in the darkness, unseen but considering the sound it made with every step it was big. _"Is this the new queen you brought to us? Lokast talked highly about her."_ Urist looked at the girl in question and nodded. She stepped forward and, with a surprisingly calm voice, started talking "My name is Kinem, queen of this land. I have heard about you, guardians of this fortress, though no one would tell me more. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She held her head high and her posture straight. **"She has good manners and a strong will, just like we heard"** _"Let us put it to the test, shall we?"_

From the darkness two sets of glowing yellow eyes appeared. With booming steps they came closer until they finally reached the area lit by the torches. What came first from their left was a long, reptilian head with a giant maw full of long sharp teeth, each of them the length of a dwarf. The outline of the head was lined with sharp spikes that seemed to form a sort of mane. Following the head was a long, sleek neck covered in pitch black scales that ended in a massive body. The spikes from the head seemed to follow the neckline getting bigger the closer they got to the body. The torso itself was held up by four strong legs, each equipped with razor sharp claws. Two giant wings, one folded to each side of the body, could be made out. The scales on the breast seemed to be covered in an unearthly glow, as if a fire burned behind them. The spikes ran along the creatures back and down its tail. Another creature, looking a lot like to the one that just showed itself, came from the right. There were similarities but at the same time, lots of differences too. First of all it was smaller, if only by a little. The mane of spikes was missing completely, resulting in a more feminine look. If you looked closely, you could just make out a line of smaller spikes running along the body. These however where not standing, but lying down, making the creature as a whole look less massive. The scales were bright red, which made the fire behind her breast look even brighter.

Sodel was about to wet himself. He had long ago accepted that the founders of Silverdagger were crazy, but this was a whole new level. He had only heard stories and would never have though to actually come this close to a live one "Dragons" his voice was meek and about to break. He needed to get the queen out of this hall, out of this fortress and somewhere save. "I greet you face to face, guardians of Silverdagger" His thoughts came to a full stop. Has the girl been infected by the madness that flew around here? He was just about to take a step forward, when Urist's hand stopped him. When Sodel whirled around to yell at him, he looked directly into his eyes. There was no gleam of madness, no sign of incoming destruction. Somehow that calmed him. "Peace friend. They won't hurt her. Don't interrupt though. She needs to get through this alone"

Kinem's hands were shaking. She was very afraid. There was no denying it anymore, but she quickly hid her arms in the folds of her robes. She had been unable to compensate what was standing in front of her until Sodel stated the obvious. Kinem knew this was a test, and she had to show them her resolve. So she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, which was actually a pretty good greeting. **"We greet you face to face, queen of the dwarfs"** _"It is a pleasure to finally meet you"_ Both dragons lowered their heads closer to her. Then they inhaled through their nostrils, sniffing her. Kinem almost lost her footing because of the pull. Both pulled back and looked at her. **"You are afraid"** Oh no, they realized. She had messed up _"Good"_ She stopped panicking and looked at them **"Only a fool would not be afraid when in the presence of two full-grown dragons. And a fool is not fit to rule"** "I thought you were testing my resolve." _"We were, and you passed. You showed us your strong will but were not stupid enough to ignore the threat both of us pose to your life."_ **"We are more than a thousand years old, young queen. We realized long ago, that being fearless does not mean being strong."** _"Even the strongest of heroes is afraid from time to time. What mattered to us was, that you did not back away."_ **"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Ziril"** _"And my name is Keshan"_ **"We are the guardians and protectors of Silverdagger"** _"And allies to the dwarves that life under our wings"_ Before Kinem could answer a meek sound was heard "Squaak?" When she looked at Keshan she could make out a small form of a baby dragon, hiding behind his mother's hind legs. _"No sweetheart, I don't think she wants to play. After all, meeting us was already a bit much for her"_ That tone, that maternal sound in Keshan's voice, Kinem knew it all too well. She still missed her mother and cried most nights when she thought no one listened. "You have a child?" _"More than one. Our clutch counts fifteen."_ "They don't speak?" _"Not yet, they are only a few years old. Dragons start talking when they reach about fifty years of age. Would you like to meet them?"_ "Yes very much" **"A warning though, they are a force to be reckoned with…metaphorically speaking. They are more concerned about playing than anything else right now."** Keshan turned her head around and let loose a sound that seemed to be something between a growl and a purr. Suddenly little steps could be heard behind her and before log a group of little dragons made their way towards Kinem. At first they sniffed her before rubbing their heads on her hands and robe. _"It took Lokast quite some time to teach them that being rough with one another was ok, but that dwarves are more fragile creatures"_ Keshan looked at them with high attention, seeing every move so she would be able to react if things got too wild. Kinem made sure to pet every one of them and laughed when they liked her hands.

Sodel could not believe this. DRAGONS, his queen was talking to dragons, even playing with their offspring. He didn't even know dragons could talk, let alone lead such deep conversations. Urist was smiling beside him, glad that the meeting was going so well. "How…" Sodel couldn't continue the sentence, but Urist seemed to know what he wanted to ask. "That's actually a pretty funny story" **"There we go again, you will never let me live this down right?"** Urist looked up to Ziril with joking eyes and a big grin on his face. "Nope, never" **"Haaaa….go ahead. I swear it was the worst mistake of my life when I chose you to be my binding partner. Why can't I get someone nice, like Comnith"** Keshan looked at her mate understandingly and nudged his head softly with her nose, as if giving him a small kiss. _"Because she is already taken, love"_ "Yeah, yeah I love you too Ziril" **"Don't let Comnith hear you say that"** Urist laughed a little and turned to Sodel "First you have to know that this room was actually on of the first we dug out. It was supposed to be an indoor patch for the animals. That is until we realized that there was no snow here, ever." Urist then began to tell the tale

The first workshops had just been completed and the seven dwarf were working hard to make their new home the best anyone could ask for. Lokast was still out on the meadow, putting the cage traps in strategic locations. Five dwarves were sitting a little ways from the entrance taking a break, with Comnith explaining them her idea for a safe and secure gate. "Why not just use a rising bridge?" Ast always was a fan of the classics "BECAUSE, we need something new. Trust me it will look awesome" "You do know that that gate has to stop invaders, not just look cool right?" Urist just came out, sitting down beside his friend. "Hey Urist, you built my hospital yet?" "NO NING and please stop bothering me about it." Ning was just about to answer when the wind suddenly picked up, as if a storm was coming "We should have built that rising bride" Urist looked south standing up slowly "Why Urist? You afraid to get wet?" Ast was still lying on the ground, chilling out with closed eyes "No, but I'm afraid of burning up" "Why burn up?" Comnith looked at him as if he had gone mad. Rain was not burning. "Because, that dragon IS HEADING DIRECTLY TOWARDS US" Everyone looked in the direction Urist was pointing before jumping up and sprinting towards the entrance "Where the hell is Lokast?" "Taking care of the cage traps, let's hope he finds a good place to hide" They were almost inside when suddenly a huge black wall fell down in front of them. The dragon let loose a roar that made all of them tremble. Its eyes narrowed as it stepped forward. Suddenly a click was heard and in a flash, a stone cage shot up closing itself around the beast. One last roar was heard and the spaces between the stone bars closed. "What, in Armok's name just happened?"

By this point Sodel was already trying his hardest to keep back his laugh. "That's right, he stepped into a cage trap" That was just too much. Sodel threw back his head and let loose a roaring laughter. **"Go ahead, laugh it up. How was I supposed to know there was a trap there"** "It's not that you didn't know, it's that such a massive and old beast as yourself fell for such an easy trick" That even send Kinem into a fit of giggles. **"They are hurting me, love. Their words cut deep"** Ziril put his head on the ground, looking up at his mate. Keshan formed a small o with her maw and breathed a jet of fire into his face. The black dragon closed his eyes, obviously enjoying the sensation. "Anyway, let me continue"

Obsidian, being heat resistant, was obviously a great choice for caging a dragon. And luckily Lokast had decided to place that one obsidian cage they had in front of the entrance. "I never thought that would work" Lokast looked a little dumb folded when he returned after the other told him what happened. "I just put it here so some passing grazers can be caught" "Well now we have a dragon. The bigger question is, what do we do with him?" Urist and the others had brought the cage, or closed block with air holes at the top, inside and were now standing around it. "Butcher it?" Ast looked questioning at Lokast "Sure let it out if that cage in my butchery, very nice idea Ast. I know, how about we pasture it in your bedroom?" While these two started quarreling, Urist was deep in thought. "Hey Lokast" he turned around, finding the dwarf in question sitting on Ast's back, who was lying flat on his stomach "Yes?" Urist just shook his head "You have a knack for animals, right?" Lokast nodded "Think you can tame this one?" "Honestly that has never been tried. Dragons are dangerous and violent by nature, but if you want, I'll do my best" He slapped Ast on the back of his head, stood up and walked over. After opening one of the spaces just a little bit and evading the jet of fire that came out, he softly started talking. "You really think this will work?" Ast was rubbing his back and looked at Urist "His family are all great animal trainers. He was always more into food, but that doesn't mean he learned nothing from them". After hours all the spaces where open again and they could get a good look at the beast inside. Its eye were still narrow but it seemed to listen to Lokast. Suddenly it let loose a grumbling sound, which had everyone on their toes. **"Would you mind not talking to me like I'm a child? I am over one thousand years old"** "Wait, you can talk?" Lokast looked gobsmacked **"You get as old as me, you learn a few thing."** Urist stepped forward, looking the dragon straight in the visible eye. "I am Urist, leader of this expedition. Why did you attack us?" **"You are digging into my home, what did you expect? I have always lived in this mountain and suddenly I should make way just because a few dwarves want to life here?"** "I did not realize we were disturbing you, please accept my apology. We have just begun to build our life here, can't we have peace and live side by side?" The dragon looked surprised, if Urist was reading his expression right. **"I have never met a dwarf that did not want to kill me on sight. You are a curious fellow. Release me and we can talk."** That was a huge gamble. If the dragon lied, he would attack and kill them all. If he spoke the truth, the dwarves might just get a good neighbor and protector. "Alright. Let's take the cage outside. I don't think we got enough space in here anyway" "Have you gone mad? What if it attacks?" "Then we fight back" "Just like that?" "Yes" Ast was shaking his head. "Well I'm taking an axe along, just to be safe". Back outside Lokast opened the cage and the black dragon jumped out. Just as he landed another roar could be heard, a second dragon, bright red in color, landed beside him and, with eyes full of distrust, looked directly at the dwarves. _"Have they hurt you, my love? Are you alright? I swear if they broke a single spike I'll render every last one of them asunder"_ Urist looked a little unsure now, he did not plan for that. Female dragons were known to be far more violent than their male counterparts, especially when protecting something important. **"I am fine my dear, do not worry. I was actually just about to call for you. It seems this dwarves want to have peace with us."** _"Peace? Why would we….wait, the prophecy?"_ **"Yes, I believe these dwarves are the ones"**

"Wait what prophecy?" Sodel looked at Urist with questioning eyes. Even Kinem and the small dragons have stopped playing and were listening now. Ziril and Keshan, both lying on the ground as close to one another as possible, watched the whole scene with mirth, remembering the time Urist told about. "I asked the exact same thing"

"Wait, what prophecy?" **"One given to us by the oldest of our kind when we were still younger. It went like this:**

 **Find a scar in the world where the burning blood can be seen and build your nest there. You will live, you will grow and you will love. After many years have passed, a great power shall come to you, hidden in small form. Join with it and by working together and protecting one another you will grow stronger and more powerful than any other dragon was ever before."**

"You actually think we are that great power?" **"I do. Dragons very rarely receive prophecies. Even among us that only happens once in ten thousand years and they should be heeded."** "How are we supposed to join then? Simply build you a lair?" **"While that will be necessary, something else must be done first. The Binding"** _"You cannot be serious. If you bind with a mortal, then …"_ **"I see no other way though. By binding with one of them we will become stronger. Maybe strong enough that we don't have to fear for our life and that of our little ones anymore"** The red dragon looked to the ground. Constantly having to watch your back was indeed tiresome. "Excuse me, but may I ask what this binding is about?" She looked up to see one of the female dwarves looking at her with curiosity written all over her face. _"It's an old ritual where we bind our soul to that of another being. Both gain the spiritual strength of the other, as well as a few small gifts like better senses, but at the same time our lifelines are forever combined. When one dies, so does the other. Binding with a mortal, like in your case, means that we give up on our immortality."_ She did not even know why she told her that, but that girl seemed to understand. "It seems like this is a very big decision. Maybe we should all sleep over it and meet again once we have made up our mind." The dwarf called Urist sure was wise beyond his years. **"Fine then. We will come again once we talked this over"** Both dragons took flight and traveled to the southern mountainside. "You think that was a wise idea Urist?" Ast still looked unsure, holding the axe he bright along in front of his chest. "Worst case, they never come again. Best case we gain two powerful allies." The others nodded and together they went inside. It would be another week before they saw the dragons again. While they were outside, again, talking about the gate, again, and Ast again telling Comnith that her idea was crap, which almost lead to her bashing his head in, Urist suddenly stood up. "They are coming" Looking south they could clearly make out two dragons closing in on them. This time however they did not run. Instead Lokast was nice enough to point to a location without traps when the two circled overhead. When both landed, the dwarves walked over to talk to them. "Have you come to a decision?" **"Yes. We decided it is best to join with you. Are you willing to join with us as well?"** "We talked this through. We are willing." **"Good. Two of you need to join with us. Who is it going to be?"** Both Urist and Comnith stepped forward, saying "I will" at the same time. "You guys do know you are not getting married right?" Ast tried to hold back a smile and failing spectacularly at the task. A hit to the back of his head by Shin silenced him however. After a round of introductions Keshan explained what was about to take place _"The ritual is actually very simple. All we need is a drop of blood. Then you just answer: "So be it. I bind my soul to you" when you get asked"_ Both dragons softly bit their claws, and then held them out to the dwarfs. The dwarves did the same and let a small drop of blood fall into the red orb that was forming on the dragon claw. **"I, Ziril, hereby bind myself to you Urist. Let my strength purify your weakness, let my heart beat in the same tact as yours and let our souls forever be one"** Ziril looked at him and Urist knew this was the moment he was supposed to talk. "So be it. I bind my soul to you". At the same time, the same ritual was going on beside them _"I, Keshan, hereby bind myself to you Comnith. Let my strength purify your weakness, let my heart beat in the same tact as yours and let our souls forever be one"_ "So be it. I bind myself to you" A flash of bright light coming directly from the dragon claws almost blinded everyone present. It was gone just as fast as is appeared, leaving to trace of blood behind. The four participants stood still, breathing heavily. "Urist? Comnith? Is everything OK?" Ning was walking closer very slowly. Both the dwarves and the dragons had their eyes closed. Suddenly four pairs of eyes snapped open. "Amazing" Comnith voice was just a whisper "I can see so many things. Even the smallest of cracks in the stone" Urist was just looking at his hands and back to Ziril, who stared at the mountain as if he saw it for the first time. **"We all received gifts from the binding it seems. Let us explore this new power, together"** "With pleasure, partner"

"And so we build them a lair here. We filled it up with all the stuff we traded and didn't really need. After all there is still enough silver to go around for ages. They like riches and feel much better when they can lie around on a mountain of gold" Urist grinned at Ziril, who just snorted. "An epic story Urist" Sodel seemed duly impressed. "What other gifts did you get?" The little dragons were all yawning by now and Kinem looked interested. _"Before that, let me send the young ones back"_ She growled, but instead of moving the little ones started squeaking. _"I don't want to hear it. Back to the nest with you."_ While the squeaks still sounded rebellious, one look from Keshan was enough to get the small ones running. Urist smiled at that show of motherly strictness. "Higher senses. Both Comnith and I can see farther, even see during the night and our hearing improved considerably. We are also much stronger than a normal dwarf and have a natural resistance to fire. We probably won't survive a dip in the magma pool, but magma mist can't hurt us anymore. Those two" he pointed at the dragons" in exchange got a deeper understanding of how to work the stone and, most importantly, our love for beer and food." "Don't let this idiot pull you down" Comnith told Kiril, who looked hurt again, while carrying a barrel of booze "you are much more now than before. Both got stronger, healthier and their fire burns much brighter and hotter than before." She threw the barrel up in the air, where Keshan caught it and swallowed it in one bite. "They are pretty fond of drinks now however" She smiled and walked over to her partner, softly petting her flank. Keshan in return purred and, much softer than one would expect from a beast that size, put her nose on Comniths stomach. They stayed for another few hours, talking and laughing with the dragons, before it was time to leave again. "Has Lokast briefed you about the defense plan?" **"Yes and do not worry my friend, we will be ready"** Urist and Ziril bowed before each other. The dwarves then turned around and left. Just before Kinem passed through the door, she turned around a final time "Can I come back to talk to you?" _"You are always welcome here, young queen. I am sure the children will be very happy to see you again"_ As soon as they entered the entrance hall again, Urist turned around and looked at Sodel and Kinem. "You now know every secret about our home. I officially welcome you as citizens of Silverdagger! A feast has been prepared for this occasion." Sodel smiled as Kinem dashed off towards the meeting hall. She did love a good party after all "Thank you Urist." The two males shook hands before wandering off, following behind Comnith who was already in "mother mode" again and making sure the queen did not overindulge. For this night, life was good.


	3. Chapter 3 - Of War and new Beginnings

**Of War and new Beginnings:**

Life was not good for the elven king. First the ambush party he send to kill the last remnants of the dwarven civilization returned almost empty handed, having just killed one of the eight dwarves they were supposed to kill. Then the bridge, that was the easiest way to cross into the neighboring land, got destroyed, cutting him off and forcing him and his army to take the route over this tedious mountain pass. And finally the rest of the ambush squad that made it across the river returned, only to tell him that the other seven made it safely to the next fortress. He didn't need to listen to their report to know they were INCOMPETANT. He immediately killed the leader and was now dining on his flesh. The others ran as soon as they could. Those weak fools would better stay low for a while. "You, diplomat" "Yes my lord?" "You were the one that was trading with those simpletons, correct?" "Indeed" "Well? Tell my about their defenses and their army" Ce knew he had to come up something believing, or he would be next on the dinner table. Being friends with the dwarves of Silverdagger, he knew all their secrets, right up to the guardians. But he wouldn't sell them out. The king was clearly power mad and Ce would do his best to make sure that a more worthy candidate ascended to the throne after this war. Hopefully the dwarves would win this one. "Their defenses are meager at best. The militia consisted of no more than 30 warriors that last time I was there, all of them wearing iron. As for traps, they don't use them much except for a few stone-fall traps in the entrance hall. We never really saw eye-to-eye. Ha." That was a blatant lie, Silverdagger had always had at least ten well equipped military squads and traps of all kinds. "They know of the ambush though, so they probably train up new men as we speak" That military commander was no idiot. He was not as loyal as it seemed, but always informed the king of possibilities, as was his duty. Ce though he might be a good candidate for the throne. "Pah, those fools stand no chance against us. We will defeat them, just like we defeated their king." Mad idiot, he knows nothing. "Can I help you with anything else, my lord?" "No, leave" "As you wish" Ce turned around and went back to his tent. Inside his friends and companions were waiting. "So? How did it go?" "As we expected. He wanted tactical information and I told him what he wanted to hear" "You are playing a dangerous game here Ce. If he finds out…" "He won't, unless someone here talks. Now don't forget the plan. In just a little over a month we will arrive at Silverdagger." They nodded and left. Ce followed them, but stayed just outside his tent. He looked up at the stars, trying to make out the pictures Comnith had taught him about. "I hope you are ready Urist. A storm is approaching."

For the next 6 weeks since showing the guardians to the queen, Silverdagger was making ready for war. Each of the fifteen squads spent at least one hour every day inside the danger room. The training got harsher as well, with no more breaks. What drink or food you needed, you either carried around or you were left hungry and thirsty. Urist and Sodel regularly went inside the danger room themselves when everyone else was done for the day. After three weeks, Ast joined them having finished the entire equipment Urist had asked for. A totally new squad was created, wielding the great axes that Ast forged and they havoc that weapon could create was without equal. The production of everything not needed was stopped, so practically all workers were now either hauling or pulling the lever for the danger room. Comnith and Shin spent their time helping out Ning in the hospital. Even though they wanted to train, Comnith was going to give birth soon and Shin didn't want to leave her friends alone. Plus Ning was about ready to kill someone because of the influx of injuries, she needed any help she could get. "I swear, are we only drafting idiots nowadays?" She was currently busy cleaning and suturing the fingers of a soldier "Why, WHY would you forget to put on your gauntlets before going inside that hellish contraption?" One slap on his hand after finishing was enough for him to remember from now on. Only Lokast and Destot were still doing their jobs, after all a fortress without cooked food or booze was not worth protecting. Still Urist found both of them inside the danger room one night. Answering his unspoken question Destot just answered "You can never be prepared enough" which, Urist had to agree, was correct. Kinem was spending most of her time planning together with Urist or wandering around the fortress, visiting the guardians or talking to people. She wanted to fight, but her entire council made it clear that that was a very bad idea. She would be the prime target and the entire battle plan would go directly to hell, because every soldier would try to make sure she was not hurt. Instead she would stay behind and give out tactical orders if needed (she became quite the tactician after working with Urist). The preparations were going exceptionally well. Then, one week before the elves were set to arrive, two thing caused quite a commotion. The first was Ast. After another morning round in the danger room together with Urist and Sodel, the three friends wanted to celebrate their progress with a nice, cool drink. Ast was walking ahead, as usual when it came to drinks, when he suddenly stopped. Urist and Sodel, laughing about some joke they had heard the other day, almost ran into him. "Ast! Don't suddenly stop in the middle of the way." Urist walked around his and looked at his face. Ast was staring ahead with unseeing eyes, trembling a little and mumbling inaudible things. "Yes, it will be done" Suddenly he stormed off without another word. Sodel just shrugged "Probably remembered his last barrel is almost gone or something" Urist was not so sure, he would check on his friend later. Just as the two arrived at the meeting hall, Shin ran up to them. She sounded panicked "Urist, you got to help me, its Ast, somethings happening to him" Urist new immediately something was up. Shin was strong, she would never panic this easily. "Lead me to him". They ran to the workshop level only to find a small crowd standing in front of the entrance to the forges. "MAKE WAY!" One yell from Urist was enough to split the crowd. Inside a strange situation awaited them. Ast was standing by one of the forges, still mumbling. One of the younger dwarves that was usually training his metalworking skills here was lying a few paces back, obviously unconscious. "What happened?" Urist has seen this before, but he needed to be sure. One of the other smiths looked up "Ast just ran in and told the trainee to leave. He wasn't fast enough, so Ast picked him up and threw him back. I don't think he is hurt, probably just knocked out." Ning was just running in when he finished "Ning take care of the young one" "Sure Urist. What about Ast" "Let me take a look" He walked over to his friend, who was still standing by the forge, not moving. "Ast? Are you alright?" Ast looked up, staring right through him. "I require metal, stone, cloth and gems" His voice was different, lower and forced. "What's wrong with him?" Kinem came up from behind, looking worried. "Fey mood" Every dwarf present inhaled at once, except for the queen. "What do you mean?" "His mind has been touched by Armok. He must create something here" Kinem's eyes grew wide. "I thought that was just a legend?" "It happened a few times here, your bed was made by one dwarf with a mood too." Urist turned to Ast again, then looked at one of the haulers "How much of the good stuff do we still have left?" "About fifty bars" "Yes, fifty bars" Urist looked at Ast, shocked "What the hell do you want to create with that much metal?" "Ziril, Keshan, yes…I require 50 bars of metal." "And stone?" "Yes, stone…5 boulders" "Is cloth made from unicorn hair good enough?" "Yes" "And gems? Raw gems?" "NO…no…not raw, cut…yes I require two cut gems" Urist looked up. Everyone has been listening and was now staring at him, waiting for orders. "Give him everything he needs. Bring up the rest of the metal bars, 5 obsidian boulders, a few stacks of cloth and the two biggest cut gems you can find" Ast breathing eased a little "Don't worry friend, I'll make sure you have everything. One request though…no war hammer ok?" "Ziril, Keshan…" Urist walked over to Shin who was still shaking a little. "If you want you can stay but remember..." "I know. Don't interrupt a craftsman during a mood" Urist nodded and went to send the crowd away. "I wonder why he keeps repeating the names of the guardians though." Kinem looked at Urist when she spoke "Probably has something to do with them. Or just coincidence and the name of whatever he creates is the same." After the materials were assembled, Ast immediately started. While most of the crowd left, only the founders, Sodel and Kinem stayed behind and watched Ast work. Comnith had one of the younger dwarves bring two seats and, together with Shin, sat down close to the forge. After what seemed like an hour, one dwarf suddenly ran in "Urist, something happed" "Haaaa, just my lucky day. What is it?" "An elven scouting party was captured by our traps. It seems we caught all but one of them" "Hmmm. Alright. Take them to the dungeons, I'll talk to them personally" Kinem was trembling. Urist knew this would remind her of her mother's death. "My lady, there are some strategic maneuvers still left open we could try. Would you mind taking care of those while I talk to the prisoners?" When she looked up at him, her eyes were full of gratitude. Urist had made sure she did not lose her face. "Very well. I will wait for you report then" She turned and walked away. Urist send one look to Ning who was already following the queen. "Come Sodel, I think you should accompany me." Sodel nodded with a grim face and together they started walking. Before long they arrived in front of an iron gate that lead to the holding cell. "Sodel…before we go in there I need to make sure you can keep yourself together" "Why are you saying this Urist?" "Because they will try to rile us up. Don't let them provoke you. Show them a will of steel." Sodel nodded and braced himself. As soon as they walked in and the door closed again it started. The elves were yelling around in their own sickly soft and flowery tongue, laughing at the two dwarves and spitting on the in front of them. All but one who was just staring at them with a snotty look and an arrogant smile. Urist walked up to one that was laughing and, with a quick move, hammered his foot down on the hand that was not chained to the floor. It broke with a resounding crack that silenced the others, but strangely enough did not erase the arrogant smile from the snotty elf's face. The elf that had his hand broken, started screaming but was unconscious after one more hit to the face by Urist. He turned around and walked back to Sodel. "Common tongue or I'll start braking bones until you learn it." His voice was cold as ice. "I will ask questions, you will answer them. Speak out of line and what happened to him" he pointed at the unconscious from "will happen to you. Only I won't be nice enough to knock you out." "First question: Who is your leader?" The prisoners stayed silent, except for the snotty elf, who spoke up. "I command them" "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? DON'T…." at hit to the face from Sodel silenced the idiot who dared to interrupt. "So…I can't say I like your smile, elf. You look like you think yourself better than the rest" "Oh but I am" "That so?" "Yes, you see I am the son of the king." That elf was so full of himself that he actually thought it was a good thing telling this to his captors. "And you think that will save your life?" "I am more useful to you alive than dead, am I not?" "We'll see about that" That arrogant bastard will sure get what's coming to him. Urist nodded to Sodel and both turned to leave. The dwarves knew that they won't get anything out of their prisoners about the elven army. The old ones had told them, that this kind information was always erased from the memory of the scouting troops by some bizarre ritual. Plus information gained through torture as unreliable at the best of times. The "prince" it seems was not finished though "I am quite an accomplished warrior too. Just a little over two months ago I led the assault on the dwarves that fled from your "mountainhome". Did you know that the female they left behind was still alive? I killed her personally and now she is always a part of me" An evil smile spread across his face. Urist was quick to lead Sodel outside before his brain registered what the elf just said. When realization came, his face turned into a mask of fury. "No Sodel" "WHY NOT? I WILL RIP OFF HIS GELDABLES AND FORCE THEM DOWN HIS THROUGHT. LET'S SEE IF HE STILL LIKES TO EAT FLESH AFTERWARDS." "Because" Urist was now using all of his considerable strength to keep him back "it is not you who must kill him." "WHY NOT ME? LET ME IN URIST" "CALM DOWN" it was very rare that Urist yelled, but when he did his voice got commanding and left not room for argument "calm down and listen" Sodel looked rebellious but stopped fighting "Who is the one that lost the most that day? Who is the one that must find closure?" Sodel's eye got wide and his voice broke "Kinem" Of course, she lost her mother. The one person she loved more than anything else. He knew she was still crying herself to sleep. But have her kill? "Do you think she can do it? She is a child Urist. We should not force the deed upon her" "We must shock her with the truth of what that…thing… did to her mother. If she can't do it, then so be it. You are free to do it for her then, but she will find closure anyway. The two of us know war Sodel. Kinem has not yet seen it in full. She has not seen the battlefield littered with corpses and the pools of blood and she will be afraid. She has a strong will, but I know her heart is kind. If she is unable to, you must do it and you must do it swiftly." Sodel looked up "I know, it's far more than he deserves but your revenge is not worth traumatizing her." Sodel nodded. He understood what Urist meant. As hard as it was, he would hold back, for the sake of his queen. "Let's keep this quiet for now. She has enough on her mind as it is. We'll tell her after the battle." "Agreed" Both went back towards the meeting hall for a stiff drink, thinking about what was yet to come.

Three days later Urist was talking with the guardians again. Comnith and Kinem had accompanied him and were currently giggling and laughing with the babies under the watchful eyes of Keshan. All of a sudden, the golden gate flew open and Ast walked in, carrying something hidden in a giant leather bag. Right behind him Shin and the rest of the queen's council ran in. The visibly tired craftsdwarf walked right up to Urist. His eyes were back to normal as he looked at him "It is done." He pulled a great axe out of the bag and handed it to Urist "I give you Ziril Udir Terstum – The Fire of black destruction". It was magnificent and of the highest craftdwarfship. The axe head was made from the finest metal, topped off with spikes of obsidian. The handle was obsidian as well and the cloth was circling around it. On the blade was a picture. It showed Urist and Ziril during The Binding. The dragon's claw had just started to glow. Above the picture a big, black diamond was placed. Before Urist could say something, Ast reached inside the bag one more time and pulled out another great axe "And Keshan Ang Dostus - The Flame of red torment". The two weapons were almost identical. Except that the second depicted The Binding between Comnith and Keshan and had a big ruby placed above. "Who is supposed to wield these weapons Ast?" "You, Urist. When the voice told me what to create, it was very clear that you, and only you, are worthy enough to wield them". At last he pulled out a harness, made completely out of unicorn cloth. With it Urist could place both weapons on his back. "Now if you don't mind, I'll get myself a drink" Shin ran up and gave him a kiss and then pulled him outside, promising him booze and meat of the finest quality. While everyone was laughing, the dragons lowered their heads to Urist **"May we get a closer look my friend?"** Urist held up both axes, one in each hand, for them to inspect. **"I never had myself depicted anywhere before. I like it"** _"Indeed, both are magnificent. The one with the ruby looks better though."_ Keshan playfully put her nose on Ziril's and turned back to the children. **"You have received another great gift Urist. Let us hope that it is enough."** "Yes" Urist put on the harness and placed both weapons inside. "Let's hope"

The night before the planned arrival, the elf king called together his war council. "One of the scouts just came back, my lord. It seems they were captured." "What about my son?" "He is one of the captives" The king inhaled deeply. "If these imbeciles hurt him, I will personally make sure they pay." They all nodded. The prince was dead, most likely, but no one was stupid enough to say it out loud. "Call for the ambassador" A warrior at the tent entrance saluted and called someone from the outside. "Ah Ambassador, I hope you are alright" The noble elf bowed before the king "Yes my lord, thank you. How may I be of assistance to you?" "Tomorrow, I want you to ride to the dwarves and bring them my demands" "The same as last time?" The ambassador smiled. He liked telling those little suckers what to do. He knew they won't accept, but at least he could spit on their pride a little. "Yes. Take the diplomat over there with you" The ambassador turned looking directly at Ce "And why, my lord, would I need him?" He did not like that elf, this Ce. No one knew his full name and he was never seen at bigger gatherings or the feats after a won battle. He could not be trusted. "Because he has been to the place before and can lead you through the hidden traps" Finally a way to get rid of that meddling bastard. The king never could understand why other, more sophisticated elves were not allowed to trade with those dwarves. He gave the ambassador a little wink, a sign that, should trouble arise, he was to throw this Ce to the dwarves like an offering. The ambassador nodded slightly and went outside. "You may leave as well diplomat" "As you wish my lord" Ce knew exactly what they were planning, but if everything went as planned, he would get through this. The only unknown was the queen and her guard. Ce hoped Urist would be able to control them.

The elves arrived just as the dwarves had calculated, on the 2nd of Obsidian. The lookout spotted their army coming in the morning hours. Through a set of alarms all civilians were called back inside and all grazing animals were placed in rooms where cave grass grew, so they wouldn't starve while waiting out the siege. Urist watched as the elves entered the woods, disappearing from view. Kinem stood beside him "If the old ones are correct, the elves will send a messenger first, trying to negotiate some ridiculous demands. If we don't agree, they have a legitimate reason to attack." Urist's eyes were hard while he saw the last elf disappear into the forest. "What do you think their demands will be?" "Probably that we surrender and hand you over. Like that will ever happen" He spit on the ground. "Here they come." Two elves on horses, unicorns most likely, appeared from the woods, heading directly for the gate. "Come on my lady, let's get back inside".

The ambassador stopped in front of the gate and looked up "I am the ambassador from the elven kingdom, here to negotiate with you. We wish to find a peaceful solution. If you are willing to talk, please open the gate". The gate started moving just as Ce stepped of his mount. "Watch out ambassador. Everyone that enters will be judged by their words." Ce had to play his part a little longer, he needed to get to Urist. "This is not my first meeting, child. Watch your words" Of course he wouldn't listen. When the gate was opened fully a dwarf stepped out. He was obviously wearing battle armor but the attire was hidden under a giant patch of leather. No helm was on his head through. It looked a little like one of those "ponchos" the humans liked to wear. Clever, not exposing anything to the enemy. "My name is Ast. Before you enter ambassador, be sure to understand that you WILL be judged by your words, so behave accordingly." Ce had to hide a small smile while he could almost see the ambassador seething on the inside. Ast turned around, giving him an almost unnoticeable nod, and walking back inside. "Follow me". That was the confirmation that his letters arrived. The plan was on. Ast led them down the main hallway, then down five levels and to a big gate made out of electrum. He pushed it open and led them inside the royal throne room. To say it was opulent would be an understatement. Multiple statues made from electrum were placed left and right of them. It seemed that the entire room – walls, floor and ceiling – had been smoothed and then engraved afterwards. At the top stood a grand table with nine chairs, eight of them had a dwarf sitting on it. A little further, and placed atop a pedestal, stood the royal throne. A true marble of dwarven craftsmanship, it was made up entirely of electrum. Multiple pictures were engraves and it was adorned with hanging rings and encrusted with gems , all of them different and showing off the materials that could be found in the mines of Silverdagger. Ce realized that even the ambassador was a little impressed, though he did not show it. "The elven ambassador, my queen." Ast bowed before her and, after a short nod from her, turned and sat on the free chair at the table. The dwarf who sat in the middle stood up, turned around and bowed the queen. She nodded and he turned around again. "I am Urist, Take a seat ambassador and tell us why you are here." Ce realized that Urist and the dwarf beside him were both wearing the same getup as Ast. "I am here to find a solution so we can avoid all-out war. You cannot possible think yourselves able to defeat us. The elven army is too strong by far and our tactics are far superior to those of you simpletons." That idiot was talking himself into an early grave. The eyes of everyone present grew angrier as he continued. "We are better in any way. So we have the following demands:

1st You are to hand over your entire supply of valuable materials immediately.

2nd Everyone too young or too old must be handed over to us. They will be sold as slaves.

3rd You are from now on under our jurisdiction. You will do what we say, when we say it.

4th You will hand over that little bitch sitting on my king's righteous throne.

Ce was sure it was only due to some plan of Urist that the ambassador was not screaming in pain by now while getting mauled by multiple dwarves. After the last demand the eyes of everyone present had caught fire. Urist walked around the table slowly, rounding it and walking towards the ambassador. "Your demands are declined ambassador." The elf smiled and was just about to stand up, when Urist slammed his hand down on his shoulder. He pressed him down into the seat. "Why leave already? I believe you have been told, that you will be judged by your words, elf." He looked at Ast who nodded. "Still you would insult us. Even thinking that someone might accept these demands is ridiculous. That means you were purposely spitting on our honor by declaring them. I think a punishment is in order. What says your highness?" "His right hand will do for insulting all of us" "As you command." In a flash Urist grabbed the elf's arm and pulled it forward. With his other hand he pulled his axe and slammed it down on the elf's wrist. The ambassador screamed in pain as his hand got separated from his arm. "You would hurt a messenger? Are you mad? Let me go, please. Take this one instead" He pointed towards Ce with the bloody stump of his right arm. "That, ambassador, was for insulting my people. This" he pulled back with the great axe one more time "is for calling my queen a bitch". With one clean swipe the ambassador's head got separated from his neck and the severed part sailed of in an arc. The head landed directly in front of Ce. "Well" he kicked the head away "I told him to watch his words." Eight of the faces in front of him were smiling now, two were not. "What about this one?" Sodel looked at Ce with hatred "Stand down Sodel, he is a friend" "You are friend with the ELVES Urist. Have you forgotten what they did to Alis?" Urist turned around, his eyes and voice cold like the glaciers in the far north. "No Sodel, I have not forgotten. I remember every detail." Sodel knew he had stepped over a line. Even Kinem realized it, but all she felt was betrayal "You promised to protect me and now you want to be friends with them?" Tears were standing in her eyes "I am NOT friends with the elves. But I am friends with this one. Ce" Urist spoke to him before someone else could interrupt "is everything ready? Can you do what has to be done?" "WAIT, this is Ce? I thought he was a human traveling along with the elves and not a stinking tree hugger like them." "Both of you" Comnith stood up, her tone getting threatening. Both Kinem and Sodel answered at the same time "WHAT" "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" Sodel and Kinem knew that tone and it meant either do as you are told you won't be sitting for a week. "Urist never trusted anyone without a good reason. He chose to trust Ce and so did we. That elf has always done right by us. At least listen to what he has to say" While Comnith tone made it clear that they WILL listen or suffer for it, Ce and Urist were in heated talks "Only you can ascend the throne, Ce" "I can nominate someone else, there are better candidates" "You think they will just take someone else. You have to be the one" "I can't do it Urist, I'm not the right one for this. I am no king" Urist's fist slammed down on the table silencing everyone. "YOU are Cecare Awemedinade, the last descendant of Cacame Awemedinade Monipalothi, the elven king of the dwarven race. Leading is in your blood. Stop running from your destiny" The silence in the room stretched on as everyone stared at Ce with big eyes. Then Kinem came down from her throne and walked up to him. When she reached him, he went down to one knee. One reason was so he could talk with her more easily but also to show her that he recognized her as queen. "Are you really who Urist claims you are?" "Yes my lady, though I am afraid not much of my ancestor's qualities remain within my blood. I have no idea how Urist ever found out though" "Your face, it's the same as his" She touched his face, fingers tracing its outline "Now I know how Urist figured you out." She turned around looking at him. "The statue correct?" He nodded. Ce was surprised "I thought there were no more statues of Cacame around?" "There was just one. After Cacame's death his colossus collapsed, burying the entire fortress below it. All statues in all fortresses cracked at the same time, breaking apart and no matter how the dwarven masters tried, they could not recreate them." "Yeah, I heard that legend" "Oh its true. Cacame's face was forgotten. That is until one stonecrafter in the old mountainhome had a strange mood. He worked for weeks and after his work was finished, he simply collapsed and died. The statue was forbidden and placed in a room far away so no one would fall to its curse again. It was only shown to the royal family, since they were deemed immune, so they would not forget. I was a simple hauler back then and I took it to its resting place." "This curse sounds like bullcrap to me" Sodel had to hold back his laugh. He never heard an elf speak like that. "Oh it was. I doubt your people ever found it Ce, so it might still be there". Comnith looked at the elf again "Can we trust you?" "I would lay down my life for you if need be" Sodel sucked in his breath. Such words from an ELF, but more surprising, they sounded sincere. "Very well, you are invited to our council. Do you accept this honor?" "I do" The queen walked back to the throne while Ce stood between Sodel and Ning. "Do you have any idea what the battle plan is Ce?" "Yes I do actually. They want to lead you out and then attack you from all sides." "That's the same thing they did before" Sodel thought that was strange "Does you king really think it will work again?" "You heard the ambassador and the king is quite the same. He thinks you are idiots that don't know which side of the sword to grab." "Stupid tree hugger" "Agreed" "Are you men prepared Ce?" "Yes all of them wear a red dot on the back and the front of their armor." "Good then everything is ready, let's show that king that underestimating the dwarves is a bad idea. Plus" Urist looked and the corpse still sitting on the table "he must miss his ambassador" A round of dark laughter followed that comment. "Ast?" Urist nodded to him. Ast went to the throne, opened a small hatch and took a deep breath "ÖNTAK IKOR – TO ARMS WARRIORS" A loud "HUA" resounding throughout the entire fortress was his answer. Ce looked impressed. "What's that?" "Cavity system. If the queen wants to, the entire fortress can listen in on everything that's spoken in here. Pretty useful if you want to make announcements" "I bet" Urist stood up with the others following. "Let's go to war"

All civilians had been evacuated to the lower levels. In the worst case scenario they would wait out the siege inside. After all they got enough food and booze to last them a while. The military was currently positioned in the entrance hall behind the still closed gate. Kinem and her council stood above the gate, side by side a step behind their queen. When Kinem spoke, it was with authority and strength "The elves think themselves better than us. They believe we are worthless beings, not fit to live in this world. They killed your king, killed your queen" she stopped for just a second after saying this "and have tried to end my life as well. But I tell you we are stronger than them. We are Armok's chosen race. I am proud to call myself the queen of so many fine dwarves, so many strong warriors and so many masters of crafts. We are the dwarven race and today WE WILL WIN. NAZUSH DURAL" The warriors before her saluted and answered as one "NAZUSH DURAL" Urist, Ast and Sodel walked in front of her. One after the other she put a hand on their head and told each of them "Lead them well, then return" All of them answered with "I will, your highness" Lastly she turned to Ce "I will trust you, like Urist does. Do the dwarves and your ancestors proud" Ce kneeled before her "I will, your highness". Ce went through a side door to prepare for his part of the plan, while Urist stopped in front of Comnith. "You WILL return you hear?" Comnith tried to hit her commanding tone, but her voice was shaking. "As you command, my love" She smiled at that, small tears running down her cheeks. She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Beside them Ast and Shin were whispering to each other, probably saying the same things. Nish's job was to coordinate the upper defenses. This time, even though not directly on the field of battle, we would have a part in this. He saluted the queen and disappeared through a side door. Urist, Ast and Sodel walked down and stood in front of the assembled military. Urist turned around, his chest swelling with pride. Each one of them was wearing a leather poncho and a cloak over their helms. It would be quite a surprise when the elven king saw what he was up against. "ARE YOU READY FOR WAR?" "HUA" The gate opened and with quick and precise movement the entire military flowed into the open plane, standing in front of the elven army in perfect formation. Two wings, one left and one right, with space in the middle where the commanders walked through. The gate closed with a resound boom behind them. The queen and the rest of the council meanwhile stood on the walkway above the gate, watching the scene. Ast and Sodel took their position in front of the two wings, while Urist walked further. He stopped a few steps ahead and took a deep breath "I am Urist val Ralurist, chosen commander of this forces and founder of Silverdagger. You stand on our land elf. Leave now and you won't be harmed. Stay and will slaughter every last one of you." This caused a massive laughter coming from the elven army. The king, a smug grin on his face, rode his Unicorn forward. "Why should we leave? You pose no threat to us and you still hold my people prisoner" Urist was smiling now too "Forgive my manners. SEND THEM BACK THE PRISONERS" The clear sound of a catapult could be heard and suddenly parts and pieces of the former scouting squad along with the corpse of the ambassador rained down on the army.

The king's eyes grew wide and angry as the ambassadors body fell down right beside him. He turned his head to look at his adjutant "My son?" Some elves from the back rows cleaned up the body parts so morale would not sink further. The adjutant spoke a few quick words with them "Not among them, my lord" "So he could be alive" His eyes returned to Urist, his face having lost the grin. "You truly are primitives to treat your prisoners this way" "Normally we would have thrown them into the magma, but they were not worth that honor, elf" This causes a roaring laughter among the dwarven army. The king held up his hand and then quickly formed a fist. As by his command, a barrage of arrows was released. "NIRMEK" All dwarves raised their shields above their heads, blocking the incoming wooden projectiles. The king was just waiting for this. Quickly he took his bow and fired a shot directly at the queen. She should not have worn that crown. Then, just a meter in front of her, the arrow bounced away, as if hitting a wall. "What evil magic is this?" "No magic elf, but a simple block of clear glass. Your little wooden toys won't penetrate it." Urist stood tall again, same as the army behind him, the ground around them littered with arrows. With one move of his arm he pulled off the poncho and hood, the warriors behind him following suit. The pale blue color, the way the light was reflected and the sound of the metal parts grinding against one another was enough to let the elf king know exactly what this metal was "Adamantine. Impossible! Those dirt diggers unearthed the blue blood of Mother Nature herself." He grinded his teeth. "They are still only stupid simpletons. That will not give them an edge" Urist smiled, having seen the kings unbelieving face "Allow me to show you how ranges combat is done. USENFEB – LAMAROS" Multiple holes opened in the mountainside and ballistae and catapults where rolled out. "KESKAL" The deadly projectiles were released. The elves, due to their natural agility, mostly evaded the incoming doom. Some however were not so lucky. One steel ballista arrow mowed down half a troop that was too slow while other were crushed be the stones that rained down on them. These imbeciles were grinding the king's nerves. "MAMGOZ"

Whatever the dwarf wanted to do next, he must have miscalculated. Two massive dragons, one black and one red, came out of their lair, obviously disturbed by the ruckus. "Ah perfect, watch as I sway this simple beasts to our side" The king rode out a little into the plains. The dwarves did nothing, the beasts must have surprised them as well. He stopped and looked up at them "Oh, most noble beasts of the mountain, I, a humble servant of nature, greet you. We were not aware of your presence, otherwise we would have tried to keep our voices level. Forgive us for wakening you. These dwarves however have violated your home, they raped Mother Nature by rummaging around inside her. Please grant us your help to defeat them, and all their riches shall be yours" It did not take long for both dragons to take flight. The elven army was rejoicing, thinking they gained two strong allies. They realized what happened just a second too late.

"MAMGOZ". Urist looked up and saw that Kiril and Keshan had just left their lair. Suddenly the elf king rode over the plains looking up at them. Sodel raised one eyebrow. "Is he mad? One barrage of bolts and he is dead" Urist shook his head a little "Remember the plan. What is that idiot planning though?" The elven king started talking with the dragons, which caused all of the commanders to stare at him unbelieving. "Does he really think he can sway them?" When he came to the raping part, Ast snorted "I heard a lot of insults but that's a first." When he was done he looked at the dwarves, smiling smugly, and waited.

The plan was going well so far, it seemed the king was acting exactly as planned. From her position the queen had a good view of the entire battlefield. When Urist called for the dragons, Kinem opened a small hatch in front of her with the rune for "Guardians" on it. "He is moving his archers to the left and right part of the forest. Take them out, please. That should force the rest of the army out." A rumbling sound was her answer. She closed the hatch and waited.

Ziril and Keshan knew that it was almost time. They stood by the entrance to their lair. "Squaak?" _"No little one, you can't come along. Go back to the nest."_ She watched her son go and looked at the rest of the clutch _"Promise me you will not follow."_ A round of squaks was her answer. "MAMGOZ" The queen's voice sounded, telling them where to attack. Ziril answered with a rumbling sound. **"That's our signal. Come my love and watch out for yourself"** _"You as well."_ They touched their noses before moving out. Behind them and unseen to the elves a retracting bridge closed of the entrance. Urist made sure nothing would happen to their children. The elf king was riding over the plain towards the dwarves. **"Does he think himself invisible?"** When he started talking to them Keshan eyes grew big and angry _"Does that idiot think we are simple beasts? I will feast on the flesh his people"_ **"Calm, love. Remember what we have to do"** Both dragons took flight sailing towards the elven army. They rejoiced but would soon see their error.

A thousand voices screamed and were silenced just a second later as white, hot dragon fire burned them to ash. The elven army rushed out of the forest, while their best arches were practically annihilated. Of course every elf could fire a bow, but those that trained solely with that weapon were always more than a step ahead of the rest. "Those little vermin. They struck a deal with the beasts. Send in the wyverns" It was a big secret, one only known to the king and his closest men. The elves had learned to train the wyvern to aid them as flying mounts. Now they were taking off, attacking the dragons in midair.

" **Do they believe we are this weak? That's like swatting flies"** He breathed a jet of fire directly into the incoming wyvern squad, which burned half of them to a crisp _"Stay calm and focused love. Don't let them provoke you"_ Keshan sailed directly into the next group, swatting the elves of the wyverns back with her tail while biting and clawing the smaller beasts. _"The simple beast is a little too much for you, right?"_ **"And she tells me to calm down"** " _Did you say something?"_ **No, dear"**

This was infuriating. He would NOT be defeated be those vermin. "Send the bait" "As you command" His adjutant sounded a horn and a squad of elves, all of them with strange red markings on their armor, started sprinting across the field. The king could not be bother with this detail. These warriors were meaningless to him, he would give them to the dwarves and then, when they tasted first blood, they would come to him. Something was strange though, the dwarves were not attacking them. They came into striking distance and…ran right past the dwarven commander. With a grinding sound the gate to the fortress opened again and the squad stormed inside, the gate closing behind them again. The king was seething. "TRAITORS. SEND THE TIGER RIDERS" "But, my lord" "DO IT". Another signal with the horn and the tigers started moving forward, breaking into a sprint as soon as they passed the front line.

That idiot was so calculable. Ce's friends had just passed him and Urist watched as the tigers broke into a sprint. "SODELADIL" The bigger part of the army behind him moved up to the front of Urist and closed the spaces between them. The front line kneeled down holding their shield in front of them while the second line stacked theirs on top, forming a perfect shield wall. The marksdwarves were meanwhile loading their crossbows. "METULEGDOTH" They aimed "KESKAL" and fired. The siege engines had already fired their entire supply of projectiles, doing less damage than hoped, but enough to thin the lines a little. The tigers were already half across the plain when the bolts hit, striking down both mount and rider. Sodel knew it was not enough to stop them, but they killed enough with that barrage. "No time to reload, join the wall" The marksdwarves threw their crossbows to the ground, drew their respective weapon and joined their squad in the wall. "Next, the disks" As the elves came out of the rain of bolts, giant serrated disks emerged from the ground. Those unfortunate enough to be hit got cut in half in an instant. But tigers were agile and their riders not stupid. With only a few hundred casualties the storm continued. "Urist?" Their commander held up his hand "Wait" The tigers were getting closer "Whaait" They were only a few paces away "WHAAAIT" The first leaped. Urist let his hand fall "LOKUM" Through the little spaces left open between the shields, adamantine spears were striking out just as the elves reached them. The speed of their mounts and the sharpness of those spears was a deadly combination. Rider and mount got skewered, the weapons piercing with ease through tissue and bone. A horn from behind sounded the retreat order, but more than half of the tiger riders were dead already, shot down by bolts, cut in half by the disks or stabbed by the wall of spikes. Ast smiled as he pulled his silver morningstar "Now, the main course" Sodel nodded, holding a great axe himself. While the tigers regrouped behind the already advancing army, the dwarves broke down the wall, each of them holding their shield in front and their weapon behind them. Behind Urist "The Massive Saw", a great axe squad led by Sodel, fell in formation. He pulled both his axes from the harness on his back when the gate behind him opened again and the elves, led by Ce, stormed out. All of them were equipped in steel armor and holding adamantine blades. The swords had been created beforehand but sadly, due to Ast's mood, there was not enough adamantine left to forge their armor as well. Steel was still good though and the human sized armors just had to be hammered into form a little. Luckily all of them seemed to have the same stature as Ce. Urist smiled at his friend. "So? Better than wood?" "Much better" Urist turned around again and looked at the elven king, advancing behind his army. "RASHGUR" The dwarven army started to advance.

"THEY DARE TO FORESAKE THE WOOD GIVEN TO THEM? ENOUGH OF THIS, ALL MEN ADVANCE". "My lord, maybe we should regroup first and…" A hit to the face was his answer "SILENCE. WE MARCH" The elven army started moving while their tiger riders fell in behind them. The king stared at Urist with pure hatred. The dwarves released their defense and were getting ready "RASHGUR". He would kill this dwarf and feast on him and his entire family.

"Oh" Comnith grabbed her stomach and had to hold onto the stone in front of her. "What's wrong?" Ning and Kinem looked worried. "Baby coming" "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" "I DIN'T TELL IT TO COME RIGHT NOW, NING" Kinem meanwhile was trembling a little "OK, ok let's not panic. We need hot water, and towels yes." Comnith looked at her with one risen eyebrow "And why would we need that?" She took a big step to the side with on leg, kneeled over a little and stated pressing. Shortly afterwards and with a sound like plug being pulled out of the sink the baby came. With the agility and instinct of a new mother, Comnith grabbed the child before it hit the ground, wrapped it in a piece of cloth Ning gave her and cut the umbilical cord with the knife Lokast handed over. Kinem had never seen something as strange as this. "Di…did it hurt?" "No, felt pretty good actually" The queen just shook her head, deciding that watching the battle was a better option than thinking about this. Comnith took her child to the front row and watched the battlefield. "Daddy is going to win, and when he comes back he will see just how beautiful his daughter is" "RASHGUR" "Grrrruuu" The child laughed and then suddenly fell asleep. "Come back save, Urist"

The nerves of both armies were almost at the breaking point when they clashed. The speardwarfves in the front row stormed right into the wall of elves, skewering them and creating an opening for the rest of the army. Urist with his berserkers, as they would later be called, was the first to reach it. Just as they passed the front row, all of them were bathed in a bright blue glow. In a flash the entire troop was standing in the middle of the elven army and started hacking and slashing, their adamantine blades cutting through their foes like a hot knife through butter. Severed body parts were sailing of in an arc left and right, some even with enough force to fly up into a tree. More and more dwarves started to glow as they entered into the fray and soon the elves found themselves at a serious disadvantage. No matter what they tried, they just could not hit them, their blows simply being evaded, stopped by the dwarven cloaks or deflected by their armor. Ast was starting to have fun "Hey Urist, there is so much death around us. What are your thoughts on this?" While waiting for an answer he hit an elf with enough force to send him flying. "It was inevitable" "Thought you might say that" With a sickening crunch he hit the head of an elf and it exploded into gore. Fighting Ce's men was not better. Whenever the blades clashed, the adamantine weapon would cut clean through its wooden counterpart. "WHAT IS THIS? WHY ARE THEY GLOWING? WHY AREN'T YOU SLAUTHERING THEM?" The elf kings madness had reached its peak. He still thought he could win this, not even realizing that the wyverns had all been defeated and the formation of his army was breaking. "You have obviously never seen a dwarf in martial trance before" "YOU" Ce was standing right behind the king and, with a quick stab to the vital parts, killed his mount. The king fell to the ground, rolled and in a quick move stood up again, his wooden sword in hand. "I WILL MURDER YOU, TRAITOR" "I am no traitor. I did not force out people to war with the dwarves. I did not kill anyone speaking against my ideas. I will rid "The Growing Sapling" from you. Then we will have peace at last" And so the duel began. The songs and legends later spoke of two clashing giants. The king was indeed no pushover. His blade was created by the oldest tree in the forest retreat and was as hard as steel. While Ce's weapon was still superior, cutting clean through it was not an option. The battle around them had paused, everyone watching who would be victorious. The two combatants fought their hardest dancing around each other, almost flying in their movements. What really made the difference between them though, was Ce's superior armor. The king's blade might have been able to cut through wood, but dwarven steel was a different level. Ce had no such problems. The king's wooden armor was soon lying on the ground, cut to pieces, while its bearer was bleeding heavily. "YOU….YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME. I AM INVINCIBLE" "No" Ce sidestepped the downward swing "you are not" and stabbed his blade into the kings shoulder. The king let go of his weapon and fell backwards "KILL HIM YOU IMBECILES" but no one moved, all of them looking at Ce. He moved closer, grabbing his blade and pulling it out. "Please, don't kill me, I'll give you everything" The once great king was slowly backing away, begging. Ce's eyes grew dark "All I want, is peace. With you on the throne, that will never happen. Find rest in the embrace of the force" and with a final thrust he stabbed the blade through the king's chest. One last groan and the king's soul left his body. Ce stood up, pulling his sword from the king's lifeless form when Urist spoke up from between the ranks. "Enough blood was shed for an elf king's blind ambition. Lower your weapons and you will not be harmed." The rest of the elven army all looked at Ce, as if waiting for his guidance "Give up, it's over" The elves relented and let go of their weapons. This released a massive cheer from the dwarves as they pushed the remaining invaders together. It had started to rain as the grinding of the gate could be heard ones more and through it came Kinem, Shin and Ning. Behind them an elf was led outside. As they reached the two armies, the queen looked pale but stood her ground. "I shall honor the word given by my commander. You are free to go." she pushed the elf to the front, where he fell right next to the corpse of the king. "FATHER! WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS JUST STANDING AROUND? TAKE YOU WEAPONS AN KILL THESE VERMIN" Ce kicked him in the stomach, silencing the rant. Urist walked to the front, standing next to him "Your highness, before you release him, you should listen to what this elf did" He grabbed the "prince" by the hair and pulled him up "tell her what you told Sodel and me" The elf stared talking in his own language, before Urist grabbed one of his fingers and broke it "Common tongue" "Ahhhh…it was me. I led he ambush on your group when you fled. I gave the attack order and I killed the female dwarf that was with you." Kinem swallowed hard, but her tone remained strong "She died to the arrows that hit her in the back. Every one of your men could have done it" A mad gleam appeared in the elf's face "no she was alive." Kinem's eyes got wide "I killed her and then I feasted on her flesh" Kinem was breathing hard now, turning to Urist and Sodel "If you knew, then WHY IS THIS BEAST STILL ALIVE?" Sodel looked down, but Urist did not. He walked up to the queen and held out his axe to her "Because you must do it. Only with his death will you be able to finally get over the darkness in your heart" The young queen took the great axe, light as a feather due to the material it was made from, and turned towards the kneeling elf. Her eyes were full of hatred as she walked towards him. "HELP ME! WHY ISN'T SOMEONE…" another kick from Ce was enough of an answer.

She reached back with the axe, as suddenly a memory of her mother came. She was playing warrior with her bunny and was just about to strike it with her toy axe when her mother stopped her. She explained that Kinem had almost killed the bunny, had she not stopped her. When the child answered that killing seemed so easy, her mother kneeled in front of her "Remember my love, killing is never easy. Promise me that you will become a great queen, not prone to war. Promise me you will do your best, not to bath your hands in the blood of others".

When the vision vanished, the axe dropped to the ground "I can't do it. I am so sorry mother, I can't avenge you." Big tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can" Suddenly Sodel stood beside her and grabbed the axe. In one swift strike the young elf's head was severed. "I am not worthy to be queen. I could not do it. I failed her" Before her the face of Urist appeared and it smiled. "And that is the reason why we are here. It is our job to do the things that you cannot. We will do everything for you my queen. You failed no one" As he said that, every dwarf got down to one knee. "You still want me to be your queen?" "No one is suited better. Your soft heart will make sure we do not go overboard." Urist smiled again and suddenly the girl threw her arm around him, holding onto him. "That just leaves one question" One of the elven generals had spoken. Urist stood up, his queen wiping her eyes beside him, before looking at the elves again. "What of us? You allowed us to leave, but we have no king. He and his mad son both died here today." "I think you will find Ce here to be…acceptable" The general looked at the elf in question. "The rites have to be fulfilled, if you want us to follow you" "I know" He walked over to the dead kings body and knelt beside it, a small tear running down his cheek "Forgive me, Cacame" He lowered his head and started biting. It was revolting to watch someone doing this and after a few bites, Ce stood up again. "I am Cecare Awemedinade, the last descendant of Cacame Awemedinade Monipalothi, the elven king of the dwarven race. From this day forward, I am king of "The Growing Sapling". If any of you wish to oppose me, speak now" No one spoke up. Every elf knew the name of Cacame and it was not a name well loved. At the same time however it inspired hope, that not all was lost and a decedent of such a great king would lead the race he one forsook.

The aftermath of a battle was never pretty, but the jobs had to be done.

After the restrictions were released, the haulers moved outside to gather the bodies and everything else lying around. Pretty much all was deemed worthless and dumped down a shaft into the magma.

The king's blade was given to Ce along with the adamantine one he wielded during battle. His personal guard was also allowed to keep their equipment, after a few minor alterations by Ast to make them fit perfectly ("Can't have you show off my armor when it's not fitting, right?") The elves returned to their forest retreat and, after much internal battle, Ce managed to get them to understand the errors of their ways. Eating sentient creatures was forbidden as was slave trading and the elves learned ways to forge their own armor. While they still needed wood as fuel, a little talk with the older trees revealed that they were more than willing to give them the needed wood to help the elves protect themselves in the same way that they had always protected the forest. As before Ce returned to Silverdagger once a year to get a breather and celebrate with his friends.

As promised Urist send out a troop to repair the bridge of Casem and when Daratan returned he found it in perfect condition. Trade resumed and the friendship between the two races never broke.

Destot and Lokast continued their good work and soon found themselves two nice females. They had two children each.

Ning got married to a miner after finding out, that he purposely hurt himself just to be close to her. She had a son who she taught everything she knew about medicine. A book entitled "A hit on the head solves most problems" written by her child contained all the knowledge needed for future generations of doctors.

The old ones celebrated for weeks. Urist even somehow found a barrel full of forgotten beast blood which had an interesting symptom. It made them high like a mountain without any withdrawal problems.

Ziril and Keshan continued to live atop the dwarves, watching their young and always happy to talk if someone needed some downtime.

Kinem later found a suitable husband, a young noble who wasn't keen on politics and "mandates". She had a daughter and a son.

Sodel never got married. His entire life he spent, watching the queen and her children. And he couldn't be happier.

Ast and Shin had a son, who they named Urist, after their great leader. The young boy would later become a masterful smith. Sadly, like his father, he cared far too much about his drinks.

Urist and Comnith had no more children. Not that they did not try, but it seems that Armok was not going to bless them again. Their daughter was named Alis, which caused the queen to cry and promptly declare herself the guardian of the child. The girl later married Ast's son. Urist was named the fortress champion, a title that he really didn't care much about. He continued working like he always did, making sure that Ralursit-"Silverdagger" would become a fortress known throughout history.

As Armok watched, he felt proud of his chosen race. It had indeed been him giving Ast the idea for the axes and the bloodshed they created was magnificent. Now though, he grew weary of watching the times of peace, the occasional goblin invasion not being enough to still his thirst for blood. They had amused him though and for that, he would honor them. Carefully, as if holding a fledgling, he picked up the world and carried it to the place where all worlds that pleased him were held. He set it on a shelf and turned back to his anvil. This world would be allowed to continue existing. As he took up his hammer he wondered. Would the next amused him just as much?


	4. Autors Notes

**Authors Notes:**

Most of you reading this probably know that this story is about a game called "Dwarf Fortress". Don't know it? Get to reddit, inform yourself and then start playing

As we all know, every good story deserves to be exaggerated. In this "chapter" I'll clear up some things and tell you what really happened.

Silverdagger was a fortress of firsts for me, which is why I still remember so much. It was my first fortress where no inhabitants died of dehydration of hunger and where I trained a standing military.

The location was actually no joke, but the perfect start for a new player. Volcano, mirthful, lots of trees, river, no aquifer, shallow and deep metals, sand, clay and flux stone. I started it off as any fortress, build the rooms and storage areas, etc. etc. If you want to know more **play the game**.

What I did not check in the beginning was the other civilizations. My civilization was at war with the elves, meaning I never got a caravan, which I actually did not realize at first. The interesting part started when the queen arrived. During that time I actually wanted for the monarch to come. At first I was surprised since only the entourage came. Then found out she was on the map, but did not move. Shortly afterwards she died, since no one helped her and I had no hospital. I save scummed a few times with no luck and then went back an entire year to prepare. When she came again, hurt again, she was transported inside and I found out both her legs were cut open. No wonder she couldn't move. After opening legend viewer (also for the first time) and reading a little I found out what happened.

The elves had systematically decimated the dwarven forces and killed every monarch but two. During the time Silverdagger existed the world actually stopped moving, so no more battles were fought. But it seems they got attacked a final time just before I founded my fortress, the old queen was killed and the girl badly hurt. My fortress became the new mountainhome (because wealth). When they arrived the new queen was left standing at the edge of the map. She had possibly been carried there the entire way (no idea if that's possible or the entourage simply teleported to my map, but she arrived hurt and unable to walk). After realizing that I prepared myself and, low and behold, the elves arrived to siege me. One of my blacksmiths actually really had a strange mood creating an adamantine battle axe, which was worn into battle by my militia commander, who was indeed one of the starting seven. The siege was broken due to clever tactics (opening the gate and letting those idiots get sliced apart by the traps. Rest got killed by my squads). The fortress later fell due to fps death.

Things I exaggerated:

Ce: Of course he never existed. At first I wanted to make him a second Cacame, but then realized that NO ONE can ever be like him. So he became his "I don't know if I'm worthy" descendant. Not worthy enough to be king of the dwarves, but more than enough for the tree huggers.

Martial trance: I kind of made it into a super power. While it is actually one (at least from my point of view) it never activates like in the story, but only when a dwarf fights multiple opponents. Also I don't _think_ they do it on purpose, more like subconsciously... I liked the idea though, so I ran with it.

Elven army: They actually arrived with only 200 men, buuut I needed drama

Medicine: Alchemy is not yet in the game, but I figure you could make medicine with it when it comes.

Dragons: Never had a breeding pair. Also useless to breed since dragons are considered adults at birth and take a thousand years to grow to full size.

Vampire: Never had one. Yeah that's right. I play this game for four years now and never had a single vampire in one of my fortresses. They hate me….

Armor and Weapons: It's impossible to forge human weapons such as great axes and mornignstars and while it is possible to create armor for humans in the newer version, during the time when Silverdagger existed it was not.

Great Axe Squad: I always loved the idea of a squad with them. Sadly due to a bug you can't equip them in fortress mode.

Ballistae and catapults: I don't use them at all lately, but I think it was not possible to fire them from a higher position and actually hit something on a lower level.

Controversial thing that are true:

Unicorns: I changes the raws to make them tamable. Actually had a herd of about 8 animals.

Army size: Due to having 200 dwarves I actually had a standing army of 150.

Things I did not mention:

Lashers: While I had a squad of lashers equipped with silver whips traded from the humans, I chose not to integrate them. Because seriously, writing about dwarfs whipping elves...that sounds more like Fifty Shades of World of Warcraft than Dwarf Fortress.

Names and words in dwarven language:

The Seven:

Urist: Leader/Miner

Ast: Smith

Lokast: Butcher/Cook

Destot: Farmer/Brewer

Comnith: Mason

Shin: Carpenter

Ning: Doctor

Nosim: Count

Sodel: Cpt. Royal Guard

Kinem: Queen

Fire: Ziril

Flame: Keshan

Blood: Nazush

Thirst: Recus

Rashgur : Attack

Sodeladil : Shieldwall

Nirmek : Defense

Lokum : Spears

Metulegdoth : Crossbows

Keskal : Shoot

Nazush Dural: Blood and Honor


End file.
